Those 5 Words
by KittyKat05
Summary: Squinoa. Ok, so Rinoa is new, Squall agrees to show her around. Rated M just in case I decide to put something suggestive in this story. There will be swearing.
1. Introduction

Those 5 Words

Introduction

Disclaimer: No I do not own anyone from Final Fantasy VIII; I only own the game… Square owns everything else, now to the story….

Squall walked through the halls of Balamb Garden; it was like any other day. Now Squall is like your average kid; he has lots of friends although he doesn't talk to them too much, he does well in all of his classes, and has a beautiful girlfriend named Quisitis. It took Squall a while to ask her out because he was unsure of how he felt at the time. After a few months of pondering whether to ask her out or not, his friends Irvine and Zell told him to go for it. He nodded and went over to Quisitis and asked her if he could talk to her for a minute. They walked down a hallway away from her friends so that he could ask her that one question that was so hard for him to say.

Flashback

_'Ok, you can do this; it's only a simple question. Yeah, a simple question my ass. Why is this so difficult to do? Ok, just go up to her and take her to a hallway and ask her out.' Squall nervously told himself._

_Squall walked up to the lunch table that Quisitis was sitting at and tapped on her shoulder. She turned around and smiled. Squall was nervous, his palms were sweaty and he wasn't sure if he could voice what his heart was telling him to do._

_"Hey Quisitis, can I talk to you for a minute?" Squall nervously stated, almost as if it was the end of the world._

_"Sure" She replied with a deep heart-felt smile. She stood up from the table from talking with her friends and followed Squall to the hallway where he could talk with her. Quisitis smiled to herself as she followed him down the hallway because she knew what he was going to ask her. She knew he wanted to ask her out for a while. She has liked Squall for a while now and was waiting to see if he would make a move._

_The pair walked down the hallway and stopped in front of some lockers away from the noisy lunch room. Squall paused for a couple of minutes before he finally broke the silence between the two._

_Quisitis stood there awaiting his question. She knew he wanted to ask her out. She has noticed the looks he has been giving her._

_"Umm… Quisitis… umm… would you like to… umm… go out with me?" he stated in almost a whisper his face getting slightly red._

_"Oh, I didn't know you felt that way Squall, I'm so happy that you picked me to ask out, and yes, I would love to go out with you" Quisitis smiled to herself because she knew it was coming all along._

_Squalls face lit up; he was so happy. He felt like he was on top of the world. He actually asked a girl out. He was so proud of himself. His face turned a deep red as he thought about what it is going to be like to have a girlfriend._

_'Hand-holding, kissing,oh it's going to be wonderful' Squall thought to himself. 'This is going to be great!'_

_Quisitis saw the look on his face and she smiled back. She decided to see if he would go for the whole hand-holding thing._

_"Can I hold your hand while we walk back?" Quisitis asked her face turning slightly red._

_"Sure" Squall replied. This was the happiest day in Squall Leonhart's life._

_End Flashback_

A/N: ok, so I deleted "True Beauty" because it was beginning to become a PIA and it wasn't going anywhere, it didn't have a real plot. Alright, this is my second story... I hope that you like it more than True Beauty. Also, check out my other story "The New Kid" it's an Inuyasha/Kagome story... Please R&R on this story... I'm beginning to like this one more.


	2. Those 5 Words That Changed Everything

The 5 Words That Changed Everything

Disclaimer: Ok, you know the drill, I don't own FF VIII I only own the game so yes… on with the story.

One Year Ago:

Squall put down his pen and made his way to the lunch room where Quisitis will be. He smiled at the fact that he had a girlfriend for 1 year now. His face turned red knowing what he was thinking.

He entered the lunch area and scanned the room looking for his girlfriend. He didn't see her anywhere. He decided she must be working on something and walked out.

As he approached his locker, he saw Selphie, Zell, and Irvine standing there and chatting. Selphie saw Squall and energetically waved him over. Squall walked up to the trio and they all said their 'hello's.'

As Squall and the group were chatting Quisitis saw Squall and decided that now was the time.

Quisitis walks up to Squall and taps him on the shoulder. "Can I talk to you for a minute honey?" She asked.

"Sure" Squall replied with a smile on his face.

He was making it so difficult for her. She loved his smile; his smile was the one that made her melt. Quisitis couldn't love him anymore. She caught the eye of Squall's number one enemy: Seifer Almasy. For a while now, Seifer has been flirting with Quisitis behind Squall's back. She has of course, flirted right back. Although she knows how wrong it was to flirt with him back, she just couldn't help it. He was too irresistible. She had a look on her face saying 'I'm sorry.'

Squall is kind nervous because of the look that Quisitis was giving him when she asked to talk to him. As the two got farther away from the trio at Squall's locker, Squall noticed that her face had changed again. This time, it was a look of regret. What did she do? Why is she sad all of a sudden? She's usually bright, cheery and happy. It wasn't the usual bright, happy face that he knew and grew to love. Finally, when they reached a secluded area, silence filled the air until 5 words came out of her mouth; the 5 words that would break Squall Leonhart's fragile heart. Squall had no idea what was going on. He was confused and scared at the same time. He wondered what she was going to say that would take her this long to tell him.

"I can't do this anymore" was all she said and walked down the hallway to her friends.

It took Squall a minute for her words to sink into his head. _She was breaking up with him? Why? Was he not good enough?_ Quisitis left a broken-hearted Squall standing there down the hallway. He sank down on to the ground and started to cry. His friends saw him down on the ground and rushed over to see what was wrong.

"Is everything alright Squall?" asked a concerned Selphie.

Squall didn't even hear her question; he just sat there on the ground crying about what had happened. He didn't care if they saw him cry. Quisitis was the best thing that ever happened to him and now she was gone, gone forever. Two days later, she was on the arm of his enemy, Seifer Almasy. He, on that day, never talked to her again. He swore to himself that he would never date again. Quisitis, one day even had the guts to come over and talk to him and ask him how he was doing. He ignored her and walked away. Squall didn't want to remain friends with her after she broke his heart. Although, it may be a little harsh, he needs time (1 year enough?); no, he needs lots of time, because when you hurt Squall Leonhart, you damage him, irreversible damage.

A raven-haired beauty at the age of 18 ran through the halls of Balamb Garden looking for her first class. She cursed herself for not asking for directions on where her first class was. She ran down the halls looking from left to right in the windows to see what the classes were.

_'Ah! There it is!'_ she said to herself and flung open the door.

Squall was doing his homework when all of a sudden a young girl about his age bursted through the door and was panting for breath. Now, normally Squall would have gone right back to his work, but something about her drew him to her. When he looked into her eyes, he saw sadness and pain. It also looked like she was trying very hard to hide it behind a smile. Wait! Why did he care? She's just like any other girl. Why did this girl catch his attention? Squall shook his head and went back to his homework.

_'Oh thank goodness I found my class'_ the young woman thought to herself. "Where should I sit?" the woman asked politely.

"Right there, next to Leonhart" the teacher said pointing to the brunette furiously writing trying to finish his homework.

The young woman nodded and ascended up the stairs to the fourth row to where the seat was next to Squall. She thought that maybe if she asked him nicely enough he would show her around. She sat down and put her books on the desk. When she turned around to put her coat on the back of the chair, she knocked over one of her books.

Squall watched the young girl out of the corner of his eye. What was it about this girl that grabbed his attention? He noticed that she knocked over one of her books and cursed quietly. He reached down to the ground, picked it up and handed it to her. When he got a good look at her face he thought _'Wow, she is beautiful.' 'No! I can't do this! I can't break my promise.'_

The young woman watched as he picked up her book and handed it to her. She noticed the ring and thought maybe she could start up a conversation with him and ask him what the creature was on it.

"Thank you, and that's a very interesting ring you have on there, what's the creature on it?" the young woman asked.

No reply came so she decided that maybe she should introduce herself.

"I'm Rinoa Heartilly, what's your name?" She asked politely. Then, realizing that the teacher said his last name she rethought her question. "I mean, Mr. Leonhart, what's your first name?" she said correcting herself.

_'Mr. Leonhart? Man do I feel old when I hear that.'_ Squall thought to himself. "Squall" he replied quickly and went back to his work.

"Nice to meet you Squall. Do you think that maybe you could show me around?" Rinoa asked politely hoping that she didn't disturb him too much with the question.

_'Should I show her around? I mean, it's only to get her to her next class; yeah, why not?'_ Squall thought to himself. "Sure" he replied and once again went back to his work.

"Great! Thank you so much, I owe you one" Rinoa said cheerfully. 'This is wonderful, maybe he will be my friend?' Rinoa thought to herself. With that thought in mind, she opened her book and started her homework.

After the hour of class was over, Rinoa packed her bag and waited out in the hallway for Squall. She saw that he was the last one to leave. When Squall exited the room, he saw Rinoa standing out in the hallway waiting for him.

"Are you ready?" she asked politely.

"Yes, let's go" he replied, no emotion to his face at all. Squall walked down the hallway with Rinoa by his side without saying a word. He didn't know what to talk about with her.

"Ok, my next class is Junctioning in classroom 213 (yes a made-up number), do you know where that is?" Rinoa asked sincerely.

"I have that same class so just follow me" Squall replied as he walked down the hallway to his locker. "Just give me a second to get my other books."

"Ok" Rinoa replied.

Squall walked to his locker, put in his combination, and got his books out. "Alright, let's go" He said and again walked down the hallway to room 213.

Rinoa and Squall entered the classroom and went to go and pick out their seats. Squall headed for the back of the room while Rinoa got a seat up front. There, sitting next to Rinoa, was Selphie Tilmitt, one of Squall's friends.

"Hey there, you must be new, I'm Selphie Tilmitt, what's your name?" Selphie stated in her usual energetic fashion.

"Rinoa Heartilly" Rinoa stated back.

"Nice to meet you and this cowboy next to me is Irvine Kinneas, and the one next to him is Zell Dincht" Selphie said introducing the rest of the gang.

"Hi everybody" Rinoa said.

When the teacher walked in, everyone quieted down and began to do their work. What Squall didn't realize was Quisitis was the teacher for Junctioning for this term. When she entered the room Squall froze and his face paled.

_'Oh god please why do I need to be subjected to this torture?'_ Squall thought to himself. His eyes then darted down to his paper and they remained there for the rest of the class, not once looking up at Quisitis.

When class was over, Squall quickly packed his bag and left the room before Quisitis had a chance to talk to him. He didn't want to have to deal with her anymore for the rest of the day. Rinoa noticed that Squall had left the class in a hurry and wondered if she should go ask him if he's alright, but decided against it when Selphie told her that she would show Rinoa around the school. Rinoa spent the rest of the day on a tour from Selphie to get her used to Balamb Garden.

A/N: Alright, here is the second chapter, pretty long if I do say so myself. Anyway, R&R and check out my other story an IY/KAG fic called "The New Kid" See Ya! Kat


	3. Meeting Once Again and Interesting Quest

Meeting Once Again and Interesting Questions

Disclaimer: No, I don't own them Square does.

Rinoa walked down the hallway with Selphie heading towards her next class, when she noticed Squall leaning up against his locker; he had a depressed look on his face. Rinoa whispered to Selphie,

"Hey, what's up with Squall? Is he always that emotionless?" Rinoa asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, ever since the break-up between him and Quisitis, he's been very moody and quiet" Selphie replied.

"Break up?" Rinoa asked curiously.

"Well, Squall isn't one to date because well he's always been very negative towards the whole dating situation because he used to think that you shouldn't get too close to someone because you're going to end up losing them anyway. One day, Quisitis, or Miss. Trepe as you know her by, before she became a teacher, caught Squall's eye. She was smart, beautiful, and very kind. Well Squall had some difficulties asking her out because he really liked her. So Irvine and Zell talked him into asking her out. He asked her out, they dated for a year and she broke up with him a year ago and he has sworn off dating anyone since then." Selphie replied with a hint of sadness.

"Oh, how terrible" Rinoa said with a saddened face.

"Two days later, she's going out with Squall's number one enemy, Seifer Almasy" Selphie added in.

"D…Did you just say Seifer Almasy?" Rinoa replied with a shaky voice.

"Yeah… why? Do you know him?" Selphie asked curious to hear the answer.

"We used to date and he broke up with me because I wouldn't get into bed with him" Rinoa stated with a look of disgust.

"Really? Have you talked to him since then?" Selphie asked.

"No, and I really don't intend on talking with him at all" Rinoa said with hatred in her voice. "Well, I am going to try and talk with Squall, maybe I can help him so I will talk to you later ok Selph?" Rinoa said sweetly.

"Sure and good luck, you're going to need it since Squall doesn't really like to talk that much anyway" Selphie stated and waved her friend goodbye.

Rinoa walked towards Squall, a little nervous on what to say to him. As she got closer, she noticed that his face had softened since the last time she looked at him.

"Hey" she said.

"Yes? What would you like Mrs. Heartilly?" Squall said in a monotone voice.

_'Mrs. Heartilly? Why is he calling me that?'_ "The name's Rinoa if you don't mind Mr. Leonhart" Rinoa said with her hands on her hips.

"And that's Commander Leonhart to you young lady" Squall said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Commander… You're commander?" Rinoa said. _'Oh no, what if I piss him off, he could expel me and I would never hear the end of it from Caraway'_ Rinoa thought to herself.

"Yes I am, now what would you like Mrs. Heartilly? I don't have all day you know" Squall stated with annoyance in his voice.

"Well…umm… I noticed that you were looking a little depressed and I thought that maybe you would want to talk about it, friend to friend" Rinoa said hoping that she didn't piss him off at all.

"No thanks, this is my own problem that I need to deal with, on my own" Squall stated and started to walk away.

"Wait! Can we at least talk? I want to get to know you better… please?" Rinoa said with a pleading look in her eyes.

_'Oh man, why won't she go away? She doesn't need to hear my life story. I don't need sympathy'_ Squall thought to himself. Before he could answer, Rinoa beat him to it.

"I heard about what happened between you and Quisitis from Selphie and I am very sorry to hear that. I hope that maybe sometime we could get together, as friends, and grab some coffee or something, that is if you want to" Rinoa said with a slight blush.

"I'll get back to you on that" Squall said and walked down the hallway to his next class.

_'I want to help you Squall, why won't you let me?'_ Rinoa thought to herself. She turned around and walked to her next class thinking of a way to break the wall of Commander Squall Leonhart.

The day had gone by very slowly for Squall and he was waiting in anticipation for the bell to ring so he could get out of this hellhole that was called school. The bell finally rang and Squall was the first one out the door. He packed his books into his locker and headed out towards his car. He was almost there when the last person he wanted to see came running up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Squall, I want to talk to you" the young woman asked.

"What do you want Quisitis? I thought my ignoring you would give you some kind of hint" Squall said with anger in his voice. This was the last person he wanted to see today. He started to walk away but Quisitis grabbed his arm.

"Squall please?" Quisitis pleaded.

"Fine, what do you want?" Squall said annoyed that she wouldn't leave him alone.

"I want you back" was all Quisitis said.

"WHAT?" Squall asked with a surprised face.

"You heard me, I want you back" Quisitis said with a look of confidence on her face.

"Don't get your hopes up there Quisty, sorry to break your heart, but it's over. We are never going to be a couple again" Squall stated and started to walk away.

Quisitis was left in the school parking lot to think about what Squall had just said. _'But I love you and I made a horrible mistake, I hope you can forgive me'_ Quisitis thought to herself as a lone tear escaped her eye. She walked to her car and went home.

Squall walked in the front door of his house and was greeted by an energetic Laguna Loire, his father. Now Squall would talk to his father, it's not like he ignored him or anything, Squall just didn't like his energetic attitude 24/7.

When Squall entered the house, Laguna came up to him and asked him how his day was.

"It was alright I guess. I think I made a new friend" Squall replied, hoping to get away and finish his homework upstairs in the privacy of his own room.

"Really, what's he or she like? Nice? Mean?" Laguna replied hoping to talk with his son for a little while.

"She seems nice enough, she invited me out for coffee" Squall said.

"So it's a she; what's her name?" Laguna asked curiously.

"Rinoa Heartilly" Squall answered.

"The Rinoa Heartilly! She goes to that school now?" Laguna said with a look of shock on his face.

"Yeah, why? Do you know her or something?" Squall asked.

"Well, her father and I have never really gotten along; her father is General Caraway" Laguna said.

"Really, well that makes this more interesting" Squall said.

"Why is that?" Laguna asked curious to hear what his son was planning.

"Oh nothing, just going to ask her a few questions that's all" Squall said.

"Ok whatever you say Squall" Laguna said and walked off.

_'Finally, he's out of my hair. Now I can go and work on my homework'_ Squall thought to himself. He walked up the stairs, closed his door, and sat down at his desk to do his homework. He spent the rest of the night there pondering what to ask Rinoa the next day.

The next day arrived too quickly for Rinoa's liking. She was not used to waking up this early and getting ready for class. She pushed her legs over the side of the bed and like a zombie walked over to the shower to get ready. 15 minutes later, she was dressed and ready to go to her first class. Maybe she could meet Selphie in the cafeteria for lunch this afternoon. _'I just hope that no one finds out that I am Caraway's daughter and I will be thankful'_ Rinoa thought to herself. '_What happened in the past is gone and I must work to build a better future for myself'_ Rinoa thought to herself. She exited her room and headed downstairs for her first class, Junctioning.

Rinoa descended down the stairs and walked over to her locker to get her books. Squall saw her coming and decided now was the time to talk to her about the information he received last night from his father.

He walked over to her with a grin on his face. "So Mrs. Caraway, why did you lie about your last name?" Squall asked with a grin curious as to hear her answer.

_'Oh no, He knows! What do I do? What do I tell him? The truth? Wait! How did he find out?_ _He must know someone who knows Caraway'_ Rinoa thought to herself with a look of pure horror on her face.

"Well Mrs. Caraway? Anytime soon would be nice to hear an answer" Squall said.

"Well..." _'Tell him the truth; it's good to be honest with your friend's right? I don't even know if he is my friend, so how do I know that I can trust him?'_ Rinoa thought to herself while trying to give him an answer.

"Well, you see it was my mother's name and I didn't want to change it to Caraway when she died; I wanted to honor her name" Rinoa said with tears in her eyes.

_'Oh no what did I do? I didn't mean to make her cry'_ Squall thought to himself.

"Well are you happy now **_Commander_** Leonhart?" Rinoa said with anger emphasizing the Commander with tears in her eyes. "I have to go" with that, Rinoa slammed her locker door and ran down the hall to her class.

_'Oh man, I feel really bad'_ Squall said to himself. He closed his locker door and headed in the opposite direction that the girl he was just talking to.

The day dragged on and Squall wanted nothing more than to walk out that door in hopes of finding Rinoa and apologizing to her.

Rinoa dashed for the front door hoping to avoid Squall and wouldn't have to talk to him. That was too much to ask for. She saw Squall running after her down the hallway. She gasped and started running for it to her car. He was too fast for her.

"Rinoa... Please Rinoa listen to me, I didn't mean to bring up Caraway I didn't know it would have affected you that much" Squall said with pleading eyes hoping to get forgiveness.

Rinoa thought hard about what he just said. Then her lips turned from a sad depressed look, to a grin.

"Alright, I'll forgive you if, and I do mean a big if, we can go and get some coffee together right now" Rinoa replied with a grin on her face.

Squall sighed, _'but in order for her to forgive me, all I have to do is take her out to get coffee right?'_ Squall contemplated his answer before he sighed and said... "Alright, let's go."

Rinoa got into his car and they drove off to a little cafe in Balamb. Finally, Rinoa decided it was time to break the silence.

"You know I would have forgiven you even if you didn't take me out for coffee right?" She said while giggling.

"What? You mean to tell me, I just made an ass out of myself, even though you would have forgiven me anyway?" Squall was shocked to hear this.

"Yes, I would have. I like you Squall. I just hope we can be good friends" Rinoa said with a big bright smile on her face.

Squall sighed and pulled into the cafe parking lot and turned off the ignition. "Ok, so let me get this straight, you want to be my friend?"

"Yes, why, is that a bad thing?" She asked curious to hear his answer.

"Well, no not at all it's just I need to get to know you better, so I can trust you" Squall stated while looking at her beautiful brown eyes.

"Alright, well what do you want to know?" Rinoa asked.

"Well..." Squall replied.

A/N: Alright cliffy! Yay! You guys probably hate me now right? Anyway, he's chapter three of my new story. Please R&R, it will keep me going. Don't forget to check out my other story "The New Kid" and IY/KAG fanfic. Peace out

Kat


	4. Distraction In The Hall

Disclaimer: No, once again, I do not own them... Square does.

Distraction In The Hall

"Now how about we go inside the cafe and have some coffee? Just as friends" Rinoa said as she stepped out of his car. She smiled to him as they walked towards the entrance of the _Moonlight Cafe_ as it was called.

When they entered, the place was not busy at all. There were maybe 7 people in the cafe. The surroundings were absolutely beautiful. There were wooden tables covered delicately with white tablecloths. The chairs had soft red coverings that made your bum feel extra comfortable. There were small votives sitting in the center of the table lighting it just enough so that it wasn't too much. The pair found a table near the window and sat down. They ordered two coffees and now the moment was here.

"So Mr. Leonhart what would you like to know?" Rinoa asked politely. She sat there with a smile plastered on to her face.

Squall looked at her with interest. He pondered what the first question was going to be. Then he thought of the perfect one.

"How come you didn't tell anyone your real last name?" he asked curious to hear her answer.

"Well, I didn't want people to hate me because I was General Caraway's daughter. I wanted people to like me because of me; not for who my father is" she stated with sadness in her tone and tears on the brink of pouring out. "I have always been judged based on who my father was. People have never taken the time to get to know me. They always say "oh there's Caraway's daughter, let's hit the road before she gets here" she stated with tears rolling down her cheek. She hated her father. She wanted to run away and never return to him again.

Squall could see her discomfort, but he didn't know what to do. He wanted to ask her more questions, but he didn't know if she would break down and cry again. He was confused. Maybe he could trust this girl. Maybe the pair could become really good friends. He decided to not ask anymore questions and become her friend. It also looked like she needed one right now.

"Alright how about this, how about we skip the questioning and just be friends?" Squall said with a slight smile on his face. He really didn't know what he was getting himself into, but he didn't care at the moment. The girl sitting across from him looks like she needs a friend and god damnit he was going to be that friend, no matter what other people may think.

Rinoa stopped crying and looked up at Squall with an _"Are-you-serious-"_kind of look. Squall caught the look and nodded his head. Rinoa jumped out of her chair and went over and hugged Squall. This was the happiest day of her life. She had made so many new friends. She was going to love this school.

The pair finished their coffee and Squall drove Rinoa home. She thanked him for the coffee and the ride and that she will see him tomorrow at school.

"Goodnight Rinoa" Squall whispered to her.

"Goodnight Squall, I'll see you tomorrow" Rinoa said with a grin on her face. She turned and walked to her front door. Squall waited outside until she was safe inside her house. Once she was inside, Squall turned the car around and headed back to Balamb.

Squall didn't waste any time getting to his bed. He didn't even bother changing his clothes. He crashed right on to his bed and went to sleep. Only this time his dreams would be filled with one spectacular woman. Her name: Rinoa Heartilly.

The Next Morning

Rinoa's alarm went off at 6:00a.m; a little too early for her. Rinoa made her way from her nice, cozy, warm bed to the ice cold shower and got ready for class. She was happy to know that she would get to see Squall again today. Unfortunately, someone from her past would haunt her this very same day.

Squall was ready and out the door of his room 15 minutes before his first class started. He smiled as he remembered last night. He was glad that he didn't question her anymore. She seemed like a very nice girl. A girl that he would like to get to know better; he smiled all the way to his classroom. When he got there, his happiness was put to a halt when he saw once again who was teaching his first class; a Mrs. Quisitis Trepe.

'_Oh god why are you punishing me? What did I do to deserve this?'_ Squall thought to himself as he ran his hand down his face. He quickly took his seat and avoided eye contact with her. He thought that before class started he would quickly go to the bathroom; any excuse to get out of the classroom and avoiding Quisitis.

Rinoa ran down the hallway in hopes of getting to class on time. She turned her head around in hopes that no teachers were around to scold her about being late and running to class. She didn't see where she was going and ran right into someone.

"Oof, oh, I am so sor...oh great not you, anyone but you" Rinoa said angrily. She got up and backed away from this person and tried getting away; but she was stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist.

"Wait! Rin... please, can I talk to you?" the mystery man said with a look of hope in his eyes.

"No Seifer, you can't talk to me. You've made my life a living hell. Why the hell are you here anyway? I thought your ass was expelled from Garden? That was the last I heard from my father anyway" Rinoa said with anger in her voice. She started to walk away but was stopped again by Seifer.

"Let me go Seifer! NOW!" Rinoa screamed in his face. She tried wiggling her wrist out of his grasp but it didn't happen. Rinoa then heard footsteps behind Seifer coming down the hallway.

"Seifer, let go right now, it's probably a teacher and I'm going to get in trouble for being late to class" Rinoa pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"Let go!" Rinoa yelled with her eyes closed. When she was about to yell at him again, she felt his wrist suddenly being yanked away. She kept her eyes closed and was about to apologize profusely to whatever teacher was there. When she opened her eyes, there stood her knight. She was forever in his debt from this point on.

"Thank you for back there Squall. Seifer is quite an ass" Rinoa said with a smile on her face.

"It's no problem, I just needed to get out of the classroom and I heard you yelling down the hall so I decided to check out and see what the problem was" Squall said with a smile. "In short, you're welcome" he said with a blush, but turned his face so she wouldn't see it.

Rinoa lowered her head as they walked back to the classroom and hid her blush that was creeping to her face. She thought that this day couldn't get any better. Little did she know, it was about to get worse.

When Squall and Rinoa entered the classroom, Squall's happy mood was once again drenched with heartache as he saw who was in the room with him; Quisitis.

'_Oh man, this day is going to be one hell of a trip'_ Squall thought to himself as he went to his seat and Rinoa went to hers.

"Mr. Leonhart and Mrs. Heartilly, why are you late?" Quisitis asked with a look of heartache, anger, and melancholy but covered it so well that no one noticed.

"Oh, I was having problems finding my classroom and I just happen to see Mr. Leonhart out there and asked him to help me" Rinoa said hoping that she would buy it.

"And I was going to the bathroom" Squall stated simply. He really did not want to talk with Quisitis very long nor did he want to spend much time with her in the same room.

Quisitis nodded and turned around to continue her lesson on the board. With her back to the class, she thought about why that young woman was with Squall. _'Is he dating already? Who is that woman?'_ Quisitis asked herself. She shook her head and continued writing on the board, no matter how much it hurt to have her ex-boyfriend in the room sitting with another woman. The lesson dragged on and Quisitis was getting more depressed even though she didn't show it on the outside.

The bell finally rang and when Rinoa was done packing her bag, Squall grabbed her hand and ran out the door. Rinoa had no idea what he was doing, but she wasn't complaining; if she got to spend some alone time with Squall that was fine with her.

Squall dragged her down the hallway and to his locker. He was catching his breath when Rinoa finally decided to speak up about the even that just took place.

Squall caught his breath and was beginning to put his books in his locker when he spoke up. "Sorry, I just couldn't be in that room with **her** anymore" Squall said putting the rest of his books in his locker, closing the door, and putting his lock on it.

"Oh I see" Rinoa stated simply. She didn't know what to say. What was she supposed to say? This guy she barely knows is talking with her about how much he can't be around her. What was she going to do? '_Ok think Rinoa, what should you say to him? He obviously looks like he needs a friend'_ Rinoa thought to herself. Rinoa gently raised her hand to touch his face and have him look at her. She didn't know what she was doing. The only thing she knew was that he was a friend in need. She had his undivided attention.

"Anytime you need a friend just come to me; I will always be here" Rinoa said to him then let go of his face and walked out the front door of the school. She didn't care that she had classes for the rest of the day. She felt like taking a walk in the park and enjoying the rest of the day outside.

Squall's face was beet red at this point. '_Did... did she just touch my face? Why is my face all warm? Do I like her? I should ask Irvine and Zell what this means as much as I don't like talking about my relationships with them'_ Squall thought to himself. He walked out the front door with a crimson face. He walked briskly in hopes that no one would catch him in this state. He spoke too soon...

"Hello Squall old buddy" the deep masculine voice said behind him.

Squall froze in his tracks; he had his hand on his gunblade in case he was to try anything stupid. Squall already knew who it was after those four words were spoken.

"Hello Seifer what can I do for you?" Squall asked without even turning around. He smirked knowing that there would be a battle coming up soon so he kept his hand on his gunblade. He hid his hand well so Seifer wouldn't know that he had his hand on his weapon.

Seifer grinned knowing that Squall was going to try something with his gunblade. He loved pissing Squall off. Seifer drew out his gunblade and stated "Let's just get the show on the road and get this over with" he smirked.

Rinoa walked home and was greeted by an energetic ball of fur; her lovable dog Angelo. Rinoa had no idea what to think about her earlier encounter with Squall. If he hadn't been there to save her from Seifer who knows what would have happened. Rinoa walked up the stairs from her walk in the park and crashed on her bed. She lay there thinking about her feelings towards Squall. Sure she only knew him a couple days but she feels like she has known him forever. Like he was her best friend from when she was a little kid. Suddenly, a flash of light came before her eyes and she fell unconscious.

_Flashback/ in a dream_

"_Hey Squall come here I want to talk to you!" a young girl, age 7 with raven hair yelled to the brunette a couple yards away. _

_The young boy, age 8, came running towards the young girl laughing. He was out of breath by the time he reached her. "What... do... you want... Rinoa?" the young boy stated in between breaths. _

"_Squall will we umm... be friends forever?" she asked avoiding eye contact with him. This was a question that was bothering her. She had overheard her father's friend Laguna say that Squall was leaving for Balamb Garden in a couple of weeks. She dreaded the day that would come because Squall was her first friend. Of course, Squall didn't know he was moving yet; and she didn't tell him either; it just broke her heart too much. _

"_Of course silly, where would you get that idea?" Squall asked cocking his head to the side. He liked Rinoa a lot. She was his first friend; but it looked like something was hurting her; something that she wasn't telling him. He looked at her with confusion; wondering why she thought of a question like that. _

"_Well... umm... never mind" Rinoa said with sadness. She wanted to tell him, she really did, it just hurt too much to know that her first and best friend was leaving in a couple of weeks and he didn't even know. _

_Suddenly, Laguna, Squall's father came out and told Squall that it was time to come inside for dinner. That was the last time that Rinoa ever saw her best friend. She didn't even get to say goodbye. Rinoa cried since the day he left. She would stay locked in her room for hours and wouldn't come out until it was absolutely necessary. _

_She didn't even get to say goodbye. _

_End Flashback_

Rinoa woke up gasping for air. "_Oh my god, no wonder I have felt like I have known him forever; he was my best friend from 10 years ago"_ Rinoa thought to herself. _'What am I going to tell him? How am I going to tell him?' _Rinoa thought. '_I know... I'm a sorceress, I can make him have a dream of when we were little and maybe then he will remember me'_ Rinoa smiled at her witty idea. '_I can't believe that's really him. I have found my knight again'_ Rinoa smiled at that thought and began to work out her plan. The sooner she did it, the sooner the two would be back together.

Squall and Seifer

Squall and Seifer were at a standstill. No one made a move. Maybe Seifer wasn't here to stir up trouble. Suddenly, Seifer put his gunblade away and started walking away. Before he got too far he said "See you around Leonhart."

Squall was as confused as ever. For as long as he can remember, Seifer and he have been enemies. Is he finally giving up? '_I better watch my back just in case'_ Squall thought to himself, he put his gunblade away and walked off towards his room.

Squall's Room

Squall walked into his room and immediately collapsed on the bed; he was too tired to change out of his clothes. As soon as he closed his eyes, a weird dream of when he was a kid appeared.

_Squall's Dream_

"_Hey Squall come here I want to talk to you!" a young girl, age 7 with raven hair yelled to the brunette a couple yards away. _

_The young boy, age 8, came running towards the young girl laughing. He was out of breath by the time he reached her. "What... do... you want... Rinoa?" the young boy stated in between breaths. _

"_Squall will we umm... be friends forever?" she asked avoiding eye contact with him. This was a question that was bothering her. She had overheard her father's friend Laguna say that Squall was leaving for Balamb Garden in a couple of weeks. She dreaded the day that would come because Squall was her first friend. Of course, Squall didn't know he was moving yet; and she didn't tell him either; it just broke her heart too much. _

"_Of course silly, where would you get that idea?" Squall asked cocking his head to the side. He liked Rinoa a lot. She was his first friend; but it looked like something was hurting her; something that she wasn't telling him. He looked at her with confusion; wondering why she thought of a question like that. _

"_Well... umm... never mind" Rinoa said with sadness. She wanted to tell him, she really did, it just hurt too much to know that her first and best friend was leaving in a couple of weeks and he didn't even know. _

_Squall didn't know what she wanted to say, but after that day, it was the last he was to see of her. _

"_Squall, come here my boy" Laguna said as he patted the spot on the couch next to him, Squall immediately sat down. _

"_Now Squall, there is something I want to tell you and it is going to change the rest of your life" Laguna said hoping the Squall wouldn't hate him for this. "You will be attending Balamb Garden in a couple of weeks. You won't really have enough time to be with Rinoa" Laguna said praying that his son wouldn't take this the wrong way. _

"_Oh... I see. Well, I guess I'll be going now. I should start packing then" Squall said and Laguna nodded. Squall stood up and walked upstairs and slammed his door and started packing. That was the last time he ever saw Rinoa. Since then, he has been a little offish when it came to making friends. Rinoa was the first person he ever trusted. But since he came to Balamb Garden, he has made a bunch of friends even though he doesn't really talk to them that much. The last thought that ran through his mind was he didn't even get to say goodbye._

_End Dream_

Squall abruptly woke up in a dripping sweat. _'Oh man, what was that all about? That was Rinoa? The same Rinoa I met only a couple days ago?_' Squall thought to himself. He ran his hands over his face, got up, went to the bathroom and splashed water on his face. '_I gotta talk to Rinoa about this; but it will have to wait until tomorrow.'_ After he finished in the bathroom, he changed into his pajamas and went to bed.

The Next Morning

Squall's alarm went off at 6:00a.m and he groggily made his way to the shower. He was done and ready to go in 15 minutes. He walked out the door in hopes that today he would get to talk to Rinoa about his dream.

When Squall entered his first class, he didn't see Rinoa. '_That's strange, usually she's in class by now'_ Squall thought to himself. '_Maybe she's sick; I'll go and visit her later'_ He thought.

Rinoa

Rinoa's alarm didn't even go off when she woke up at 11:45 a.m. '_Shit! I missed most of my classes; oh well, I'll spend some time cleaning up my room anddoing other chores'_ She thought to herself.

4 Hours Later

'_Phew finally done! Squall should be out of class by now'_ She thought to herself.

Squall was walking back to his dorm when he heard a faint what sounded like crying. It sounded like it was coming from Rinoa's room. He walked up to her door and knocked on it lightly. Rinoa didn't hear his knock so he slowly opened the door.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye, I didn't even get to say goodbye, I didn't even get to say good..." Rinoa was cut off when she saw Squall standing right there in her doorway. "Oh, hi Squall, what are you doing here?" She said.

"I came to see if you were alright seeing as how you weren't in class today. I wanted to make sure you were feeling alright" Squall said in kindness.

"Oh, my alarm didn't go off, that's why I wasn't in class; sorry to have worried you" She said. '_Why didn't I notice it before? He looks almost exactly the same as he did when we were younger. Should I tell him?'_ Rinoa thought to herself. She was about to open her mouth and say something but Squall beat her to it.

"Rinoa..."

A/N: Wow, quite interesting chapter. I don't really know where I am going with this, but if you have any ideas let me know. Please do read my other fic "The New Kid" an IY/KAG fiction. Also do keep R&R it will keep me updating a lot more frequently. Love you all! Kat


	5. Friends Reunited And A Rain Shower

Disclaimer: No, once again, I do not own them... Square does. 

Friends Reunited and a Rain Shower

"Squall, before you say anything, did you have a strange dream? Like when we were kids?" Rinoa asked hoping that her plan worked.

"How did you know about that?" Squall asked curious as to hear her answer about his dream.

"Well, there is something that I never told you and I think that I should tell you now" Rinoa took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm... I'm a sorceress" Rinoa said hoping that word didn't scare him off. She has always been scared to admit to people about what she was. Rinoa looked up to see his face and was stunned that he was looking at her with kind and gentle eyes.

Squall thought for a couple of minutes about the information he had just received. Yes, he was shocked, but that really wouldn't change his opinion he had of her. He liked her; a lot. He could hardly believe that the Rinoa sitting across from him is the same Rinoa that he used to play with when he was 8 years old. Squall, deep inside, was hoping that one day he would see his best friend again. _'She looks so beautiful now, not that she didn't when she was little. I... I think I love her'_ Squall thought to himself as a blush crept to his face. He turned his head immediately so that she wouldn't see it.

_'Oh no, this can't be good, he's taking way too long to answer... I should just leave and get out of his life. He probably thinks I'm a freak now, now that he knows what I am' _Rinoa thought to herself and a saddened face appeared on her features. She started to get up and walk away when a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down on to the seat they were sharing.

"Rinoa, even though you are a sorceress, I will still be with you. It doesn't matter to me what you are. In some ways, you still are that 7-year-old that I used to play with. I will always lo... like you" Squall said in hopes that she didn't catch what he was about to say.

Rinoa took a minute to let the words sink in then she jumped over to Squall and hugged him so hard he could barely breathe, but he didn't care. He has his best friend back, and that was the best gift he could ever ask for.

After an hour or two of just sitting and talking about what happened since they were 8-years-old, Squall thought it was best that he head back to his room. Although, Rinoa had one more question for him.

"Where did you get that scar on your face, I have been meaning to ask you that" Rinoa asked curious as to how he had received it.

"Seifer... I don't know if you know him or no..." Squall was cut off when he saw Rinoa's face when he said Seifer's name. "Is something wrong Rinoa?" Squall asked.

"What? Oh, nothing, sorry keep going" Rinoa did not feel like explaining to Squall that she and Seifer went out together. She anxiously waited to hear the rest of the story.

"Are you sure?" he asked. When she nodded, he continued. "Well it was just a couple of months back when Seifer was still in Garden" he began to tell the story.

_Flashback_

_"So puberty boy, you want to duel each other?" Seifer asked with a grin on his face. Seifer had always been jealous of Squall because he was getting higher marks in his classes and was a SeeD before him. Seifer had failed his final exam and didn't become what he wanted. Although, he would never admit to Squall that he was happy for him._

_"Let's go" Squall replied and they both walked out to the area where there would soon be some serious damage._

_When they got to the area, they both took their stances and prepared for battle. Squall looked over Seifer and Seifer did the same. Seifer began to charge at Squall and try to attack him, but Squall easily dodged his attack. Squall countered with a swing of his gunblade over his shoulder but it was deflected by Seifer. When Squall was preparing another blow, Seifer punched him in the face and knocked him to his feet. Squall tried to retain his composure and stand up but Seifer had swung and hit his target. Squall noticed that something was dripping down his face and touched his wound; his own blood was dripping from the middle of his eyes. He was so angered that this happened because whenever these two fought each other, they never made it so that they would be bleeding. Squall stood up and swung his gunblade at Seifer and left the same marking that Seifer had done to him. Seifer, feeling lightheaded fell to the ground and lay unconscious. Squall, feeling about the same also collapsed on the ground. There, a SeeD cadet would find them and bring them to the Infirmary. Squall and Seifer would forever hold those scars._

_End Flashback_

"And that's pretty much what happened" Squall said.

Rinoa reached up and lightly traced her fingers along the scar. "I'm so sorry he did this to you" Rinoa said sympathetically.

"It's alright, nothing good ever came out of Seifer anyway" Squall said as he shrugged off the memory. _'And I don't think anything ever will' _He thought to himself.

Rinoa watched as multiple facial expressions crossed over Squall's face. She was intrigued by that, it fascinated her. She found herself staring at him then quickly looked away to hide her blush. _'He's grown so much. He's even more handsome then I remember. I... I think I love you Squall'_ Rinoa thought to herself then blushed even more. She failed in hiding it when Squall looked at her and saw it. He smirked.

"So Mrs. Heartilly, what shall we do now?" Squall asked but also curious as to why she blushed.

Rinoa looked at him with her face still a faint red. Then she got an idea; her face was then plastered with a mischievous grin. She stood up and got closer to Squall. She got right up to his face then kissed him lightly right on the lips. Squall being too shocked to move, stared at her afterward with a rather large blush on his face. _'Perfect'_ Rinoa thought to herself. Then, she walked towards her bedroom. Squall still being too shocked to move just sat there wondering what the hell just happened.

_'Did... did she just kiss me? Does that mean she likes me or was it just a friendly kiss?'_ he thought to himself. He got up off of her couch and walked towards the door to leave. When he let himself out, he sighed rather loudly. _'Shit, I gotta get out of here. I need some time to think. Eventually I am going to have to tell her that I... I love her'_ Squall thought. He walked down the hall to his room and closed the door and went to sleep.

_'Wow! I can't believe I just did that. I was hoping to get that reaction from him. Oh gosh, I love him so much, I just... I can't tell him. I don't know why I can't. Well, he is my best friend for one thing. I don't want to wreck what we have. Although, it would be nice to be Squall's girlfriend'_ Rinoa thought as she got butterflies in her stomach. _'I gotta tell him. Maybe tomorrow'_ With that thought in mind, she got into her pajamas and went to bed.

The Next Day

As the students piled into the classroom, Squall and Rinoa were still asleep in each other's rooms. They didn't even hear their alarms go off. Both of them cursed when they woke up 5 hours later. They had both just missed their classes; but they didn't care. Although, both of them didn't realize was that they would bump into each other in the hall and something magical would happen.

As Squall rounded the corner to go to the Cafeteria, he saw Rinoa walking down the hall in the opposite direction walking out the door. Should he tell her how he feels? His head was reeling with questions waiting to be answered. He turned the rest of the corner and his pace began to pick up. He found himself running down the hall towards the raven-haired woman that he saw just a few minutes ago. As he opened the door to the outside, he saw that she was sitting alone underneath a cherry blossom tree reading. She looked absolutely gorgeous even though she was just sitting there reading her book. He thought that now was the time that he should tell her how he feels. Squall began walking towards the tree.

Rinoa was just sitting there reading her book peacefully, when she felt as if someone's eyes were on her. She looked up and saw Squall walking towards her. _'Squall...'_ She thought to herself as she continued to sit there staring at him as he made his way towards her.

Squall made it to his destination and he sat next to the woman that he had grown to love. He averted his eyes for a couple minutes wondering how he would say it. He remembered back when he was going to ask Quisitis out he was nervous; look how that relationship turned out. Rinoa was different, he knew her. Sure, not very well, but he felt that he could trust her more than he could Quisitis. As he was about to tell her he saw his worst nightmare come out the door looking for him. 'Quisitis...damnit!' Squall thought to himself. He was just about to tell the woman he loves how he feels when his ex waltzes out the door and spoils the moment. Quisitis walked over to them and greeted them.

"Mr. Leonhart... Mrs. Heartilly" she almost spat out. "Care to explain why you weren't in class today" Quisitis said with anger in her voice. _'I pray he's not dating anyone, because I intend on getting him back with a fight'_ Quisitis thought to herself. Now, she awaited the answer from the two teens sitting underneath the tree.

"Well, I think we both kind of overslept, and since I had missed my classes, I thought it would be nice to come outside to read. I hope that's not a problem Mrs. Trepe" Rinoa said hoping that maybe she would go away soon. She never really liked Quisitis because she was always giving her the evil eye ever since that first day when she walked in with Squall.

Quisitis wanted to yell at her for being so irresponsible for not telling her teachers where she was, but she decided since she didn't want her license taken away, she maintained her composure. "No, not at all Mrs. Heartilly, it would be nice next time that you inform your teacher (s) that you missed your class" Quisitis practically spat out. "Squall how about you?" She asked nervously. She knew they were over, but she never expected him to be dating already. She was still single and hoping to get him back because she feels she made a terrible mistake.

"Same, except I just got out here and saw Rinoa sitting underneath the tree alone, so I thought I would join her" He smiled when he looked back to Rinoa. She blushed and turned her attention back to Quisitis. Quisitis was getting angrier by the second, but didn't show it. Squall noticed that Quisitis's hands were clenched and only came to one conclusion: _'She's jealous'_ Squall thought; with that he smirked. _'Maybe I could get her to go away if she thinks that Rinoa is my girlfriend'_ Squall thought to himself. With that thought, he casually put an arm around Rinoa's shoulders and pulled her closer to him. Rinoa, having no idea what was going on played along. She nuzzled herself right up to Squall.

_'Why does this feel right? I feel so safe in his arms. Maybe now, Quisitis will go away'_ Rinoa thought to herself. She cuddled closer to Squall and blushed.

Squall got that Rinoa caught on. He looked up at Quisitis and saw that her face had changed and now she was clearly pissed. She stomped off and entered the building. Rinoa and Squall laughed once she was in the building.

"I thought she would never go away" Rinoa said. "I never really liked her anyway. She always seems like she's got a stick up her ass" Rinoa laughed.

"Yeah, I know. Listen, Rinoa, there has been something I have been meaning to tell you" Squall said. _'Gosh, she's so gorgeous. I hope no one else comes out to ruin this moment' _He thought to himself. Squall took a deep breath and continued. "Rinoa, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Squall said in a shaky voice. His hands were clammy again and his face was beet red. He had hoped that she would say yes.

Rinoa was speechless. She didn't know what to say. _'Well duh of course you want to be his girlfriend'_ She thought to herself_. 'This is what you have been dreaming about since you first came here. Say "yes" silly'_ Rinoa thought as Squall noticed her changing facial expressions.

"Yes" she said in a whisper. "Yes, of course I will be your girlfriend" Rinoa then said in her normal tone. She was so happy. She hugged Squall tightly and snuggled up close to him.

Squall knew now, this was the happiest day of his life. If Rinoa thinks that for one second he's giving up on them, she's very wrong. He knows that Rinoa is the one; and hopefully one day, he will get the courage to ask her to marry him. The rest of the day was filled with the two talking and lightly kissing each other every now and then. When the sun set, the two walked back to their rooms. Squall finally had the courage to tell her the three words he had wanted her to hear since she became his girlfriend.

When the couple reached Rinoa's door, Squall hesitated to tell her; but he shook it off and told her.

"I love you, Rinoa Heartilly" Squall said as he blushed.

Her heart soared. She thought this day couldn't get any better, but he just said the three words she has been longing to hear.

"I love you too, Squall Leonhart" She replied and kissed him deeply on the lips. They said their goodnights and both dreamt of each other as they slept.

The Next Day

Rinoa's heart still soared since yesterday. She was Squall Leonhart's girlfriend. Her best friend she hasn't seen in 10 years is now her boyfriend. She couldn't get any happier, that was until he showed up.

"Rin, can we talk?" he asked as he approached her in the hall. He was hoping to talk to her; hoping that he could get a second chance with her.

"No Seifer, we will not talk. I thought you dumped me because I wouldn't sleep with you. Let me guess, you want a second chance?" Rinoa replied with anger in her voice. She wanted to get rid of him. Be free from the world of Seifer Almasy; but he didn't leave her alone. Little did he know he would find out an answer that would tear his heart apart.

"Please Rin?" he begged, hoping that he could talk with her just for a few minutes. Sure, he made a mistake, but now he has changed. He wanted her to see that, but she wouldn't give him a chance.

"Do NOT ever call me Rin again, you made your decision Seifer, we're through; I found someone; someone who cares about me, someone who will love me and not be with me just because he wants to get in to my pants. Now, good day Seifer" Rinoa replied and walked away from Seifer heading towards the cafeteria where her love would be waiting. She was hoping that Squall would never find out about Seifer and her dating; it would just tear him apart.

Squall was waiting with his group of friends for Rinoa to show up, when she appeared in the doorway looking for him. He stood up and waved her over to the table. She saw him and made her way over to him, unfortunately she was stopped by her number one hated person; Seifer.

"Rinoa, I will never give up on you, you know that right? I will still love you even though we broke up a long time ago" Seifer said then let go of her arm. Squall heard this loud and clear and stood up and left the room out the back door.

Rinoa ran as fast as she could to catch up to Squall but he was just too fast. She cried and cursed Seifer for ruining the one thing that has made her very happy since their break-up. She saw Squall get into his car and drive off. She collapsed to her knees and cried into her hands. She was hoping he would never find out about him. She never wanted to see Seifer's face ever again. She vowed from that day, she would try her hardest to make it up to Squall; hoping that he would forgive her.

Squall drove as fast as he could, he didn't care if he got caught. He just needed some space to think. Sure, it was a little immature for him to run off, but he never expected his current love to not tell him about dating his worst enemy. He drove faster and faster, and somehow he ended up at his father's house. He got out of the car and entered the place where maybe he could get some advice. He didn't even notice that he had been crying.

"Dad, are you home?" Squall yelled as he entered the house. _'He's probably doing some business. I should leave'_ he thought. Just as he was about to leave, Laguna appeared from upstairs.

Laguna noticed that Squall's face was a little red from what looked like crying. "Squall, are you alright?" Laguna asked in a concerned tone. He never ever saw his son this upset. He hoped he could help him through whatever was troubling him.

"Yeah, I just need some advice if it's not too much" Squall asked hoping his father would at least help him through this. "I hope that I am not taking up too much of your time" Squall said.

"Of course not, I always will have time for my son, please, come sit down and tell me about whatever is troubling you" Laguna said gesturing to the couch in the living room.

Squall sat down and took a deep breath. "Ok, well I am kind of dating a girl, and she didn't tell me that she dated one of my worst enemies; so I took off. I know it sounds kind of stupid, but what should I do? I'm so confused" Squall said as one tear escaped his eye, but quickly wiped it away.

"Well, I would say, that you should get your butt back to her and have her explain herself. You shouldn't take off when something this petty comes up. Squall if you love her then go back to her" Laguna said hoping that his advice helped. When he looked back up, Squall was out the door and back in his car. Laguna smiled knowing that whoever this girl was, made his son very happy. The happiest he has seen him in a very long time.

Squall raced back to garden hoping that Rinoa would still be there._ 'Dad was right, I shouldn't take off just because Rinoa didn't tell me about Seifer. God, I was so stupid'_ Squall cursed himself.

As he pulled up, he noticed that Rinoa was just getting into her car, her face beat red and swollen from what looked like crying.

_'Oh man, what did I do? I shouldn't have taken off'_ Squall thought to himself. He exited his car and ran over to hers. She was about to close the door when a hand stopped her from shutting it. She looked up to see Squall face to face with her. She tried to shut the door again, but once more, he wouldn't let her. He took her hand and pulled her out of the car; it had started to rain; but they didn't care.

Squall led her away from her car into the middle of the parking lot. He took a deep breath and began speaking.

"Rinoa, I made a big mistake by taking off. I should have given you time to explain what went on back in the cafeteria. I just hope that you find it in your heart to forgive me. I love you Rinoa Heartilly, and I always will" Squall said nervously. He had hoped that she would forgive him. He anxiously waited to hear what she had to say.

"I'm sorry; I should have told you about Seifer. I never should have kept it from you. I just couldn't tell you, because after you told me how you got the scar, I knew I couldn't because it would hurt you too much. I never expected him to show up. I never wanted to see his face ever again, but he must have tracked me down, and now he wants to be together again, but I don't want that. I want to be with you Squall Leonhart. Oops, sorry, Commander Squall Leonhart" she giggled as she said the last part. Rinoa was so happy that he came back. She would love him forever, if he would have her. Rinoa threw her arms around him and hugged him. The couple were soaked beyond comprehension, but they didn't care; they had each other. The pair kissed and kissed to their hearts content as the rain poured down on their bodies. They were so happy that they were together, because neither wanted to leave.

_'I will love you forever, Squall Leonhart; forever'_ Rinoa thought to herself. With that, the pair walked hand in hand in the rain back to Balamb Garden.

A/N: Awww! Such a cute chapter if I do say so myself. I was almost crying while I wrote this one. But anyway, you know the drill, R&R and you will see more romantic fluff like that. Also, read "The New Kid" and IY/KAG fic. I need more reviews on that one before I continue. I will say I want at least 5 more reviews before I continue.Peace guys!

Kat


	6. Trouble With The Ex, Graduation and an U

Disclaimer: No no no, I will never ever own them. Square does.

Trouble With The Ex, Graduation and an Unexpected Surprise

As Squall and Rinoa walked back to Balamb Garden in the rain, smiling to each other, their happiness was put to a halt when they saw the one person they didn't want to see come out of the front doors. '_Quisitis'_ Squall thought to himself. '_Damnit! I was hoping for a little alone time with Rinoa back in my room'_ Squall thought. (No you perverts their not going to do it, their just going to his room to talk).

Quisitis approached the soaked couple and was going to tell both of them what was on her mind. She wanted Squall back and she was going to fight for him if she had to. She made a huge mistake letting him go and now, now she was furious that he found another woman to love. By the time she reached them, the rain had stopped and she approached. Now, Quisitis is not one to get jealous, but when it came to Squall Leonhart, she was very much so.

"Listen Squall, I've been thinking, I think that we should get back together and I am not going to take no for an answer" Quisitis stated and she was ready to stand her ground and not give up without a fight. She held her head high, but really inside she was trembling at the thought of what he might say to her. By the look on his face, she was going to get tossed aside again, but she was not going to give up that easily.

Squall thought long and hard about what she said and finally reached a conclusion; a simple answer that was going to break the heart of one woman. "No" Squall said and walked away with Rinoa's hand in his. Squall's answer made Rinoa very happy. She finally had someone that cared for her. Someone who will love her not because of what she was but who she was. She smiled as they walked away, but Quisitis put that happiness to a halt once again.

"I think you should know something about your precious Mrs. Heartilly there Squall, she's not who you think she is" Quisitis said hoping that this next answer would turn him away from Rinoa for sure. As Squall turned around to hear her answer Rinoa's heart was beating faster than she could handle. "She made out with Seifer while she was dating you" Quisitis said with a sly grin on her face. Squall's face turned to shock as he turned to face Rinoa.

"Is… Is that true?" Squall asked. Rinoa didn't answer right away and he was beginning to get impatient. "Well is it?" he asked one more time with a little anger hinted in his voice.

"How can you believe that I would cheat on you? I can't believe you would actually believe her over me. But to answer your question **NO** I didn't cheat on you and I never will. Squall, we just got together, how could I have cheated on you when we just started dating a day or so ago. Seifer has been out of my life for 5 years now. I didn't know he would be back here. I don't know where Quisitis got this erroneous information but I love you and I would never ever cheat on you" Rinoa replied with tears in her eyes. Squall turned to Quisitis with a death glare and hoping that she did not have proof to help her answer.

Quisitis grinned with delight because she did have proof. She had pictures of Seifer and Rinoa back when she and Seifer were still dating, but Squall didn't know that. Quisitis held up a picture of the couple and Squall stared at it with disbelief.

Squall's anger rose to the point where his face was beet red. He couldn't believe that Rinoa, of all people, the only other person he trusted other than Quisitis when they were still dating, was cheating on him. He immediately withdrew his hand from Rinoa's and stormed off into the building. Rinoa broke down, fell to her knees, and started crying. She couldn't believe that Squall was gone. He believed Quisitis over his girlfriend. He was gone, and she lost him. Quisitis won; she finally got what she wanted and Rinoa was left with nothing. The only thing she cared about walked away from her within 5 minutes. Rinoa slowly got up and approached a grinning Quisitis.

"You may have won this time Quisty, but I will get Squall back and you will be the one crying next time, not me, and that's a promise" Rinoa said through her blood-stained eyes and walked away, she had nothing further to say to the woman who just broke her heart. Rinoa busted through the front doors of the school and made her way to the one place she was hoping he would be; The Training Center.

Squall was angry. No, that's an understatement. Squall was furious. He couldn't believe that Rinoa was cheating on him. He let his anger release as he tore through a couple of gnats and T-Rexaurs (spelling?). After two hours in the training center, his anger still wasn't fully released. He tried to kill a couple of more gnats, but his energy was spent. He collapsed on the ground into a sitting position (like in the final scene of the game) with his gunblade resting on his knee, and he started to cry. He thought he could trust Rinoa. She was his best friend; was a girlfriend, and now a cheating liar. He sure does pick the wrong women to date.

He heard footsteps behind him and quickly got up, turned around with gunblade in hand, but was surprised to see who it was; _Quisitis'_ he thought to himself. '_What the fuck is she doing here?'_ he asked himself.

Quisitis approached Squall slowly because she knew he was angry, but she didn't know if he would attack anything. Inside, she was laughing and smiling because she won. She won the heart of the man that she broke the heart of only one year prior. She finally reached to be in front of him and slowly raised her hand to his face and caressed it. He instinctively rubbed his face against her hand and felt comfortable. '_That's it Squall, come to me, be forever mine'_ Quisitis thought to herself. She raised his head with her hand and laid her lips right on to his. He kissed her back and put his arms around her. For once, he kind of felt truly happy with her; like they were meant to be.

Unfortunately for Rinoa, she got there just in time to see the whole spectacle and ran off before Squall even noticed she was there. She ran. She ran as far away as possible tears stinging her eyes. '_If that's how he wants it then fine. I still can't believe that he believed her over me. Why Squall, why?'_ Rinoa thought to herself.

"What was that? I thought I heard footsteps" Squall said as he looked away from Quisitis. She grabbed his face with both of her hands and turned his attention back to her.

"It's probably nothing" Quisitis smiled and they continued kissing and holding each other. Little did Quisitis know, Rinoa had a plan up her sleeve.

"Say goodbye to Squall Quisitis, it's the last you will ever see of him" Rinoa said aloud as she ran down the hallways and into her room to begin her plan.

The Next Day

Squall and Quisitis got back together and Squall was pretty much not included in anything that his old friends used to do. Squall of course didn't care because he had the love of a woman that wouldn't cheat on him and not be dishonest with him. Little did Squall know, Quisitis was having fun on the side with Seifer.

After a few weeks of Squall dating Quisitis, Rinoa finally gave up in her plans because none of them worked. He truly was gone, gone forever.

One day as Rinoa was walking down the hallway, Seifer approached her once again. He has been trying to get her to go out with him multiple times; but every time she would always say no. Rinoa was fed up with being alone that finally she agreed to go out with him on one condition; that he not only want to get in her pants while they were dating, he agreed.

Several Months Later

It was graduation time for Balamb Garden and the students were all filing into the Ballroom to get ready for their ceremony. Rinoa and Squall stayed farther and farther apart from each other as the previous months passed. They drifted farther and farther apart and even though neither wanted to admit it, it was killing both of them. Squall missed Rinoa and she missed him. Sure he was happy with Quisitis, but it wasn't the same. He wanted to approach Rinoa many times, but when he saw her with Seifer he decided against it. Little did Rinoa know, she was going to get the surprise of a lifetime.

Graduation Ceremony

As Squall and Rinoa prepared to get their diplomas, Quisitis and Seifer were off having a fun time in the Janitor's closet. They knew they were going to get their diploma's they just didn't want to show up; they were having too much fun.

Squall bought an engagement ring hoping to propose to Quisitis after graduation. He knew she was the one, and that she would never cheat on him. He was surprised to see that she wasn't at graduation; maybe she was sick. After everyone received their diploma's, they threw their hats in the air and everyone clapped. As everyone started clearing out of the Ballroom, Squall approached Rinoa. They stared at each other for a while then she ran into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry; I never cheated on you I swear. The picture that Quisitis held up was old, it was when Seifer and I were dating but that was before I met you. I don't blame you if you never want to see me again, but know this, I never cheated on you; never" Rinoa said as tears came to her eyes. She hugged him tighter hoping never to let him go. Squall put his arms around Rinoa and held her tight. He couldn't believe it, he broke up with her for no reason. He loved Rinoa; and he knew now that she was the one more than Quisitis. Quisitis was a liar and he was going to break up with her right now and be with Rinoa.

Squall and Rinoa walked down the deserted hallway looking for Quisitis when they heard moaning coming from the Janitor's closet. They yanked open the door and there before them was Seifer and Quisitis engaging in some let's just say naughty behavior. Squall and Rinoa stared for a good 10 seconds before slamming the door and rubbing their eyes.

"Did you um… see what I just saw? I think I am going to be scarred for life" Rinoa said as she giggled. She looked at Squall and smiled, then turned away and blushed when she realized she was staring. Squall grabbed her chin with his hand and forced her to look at him. He lowered his head and softly and gently brushed his lips against hers. Rinoa grabbed his head and forced the kiss more roughly this time. This time, he was not going to let her go. Now was the time to do what he wanted to do with Quisitis. He got down on one knee, took out the small box that was in his pocket and presented it to the woman he loved.

"Rinoa Heartilly, I would be honored if you would be my wife; will you marry me?" Squall asked hoping that she would say yes. Before Rinoa could answer General Caraway barged through the doors and went straight up to his daughter, grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the man that she was going to say yes to. Squall stood there speechless, she was gone. Why did he drag her away from him? He had to find a way to get her back. He ran out the front doors hoping that she would still be nearby.

A/N: Wow, umm this chapter is really short I know and kind of lame. This isn't really the best chapter, if I say so myself but tell me what you guys think of it. R&R please? I also need a couple more reviews on "The New Kid" before I continue. Peace!


	7. Trapped With Caraway, Friends To The Res

Disclaimer: no, once again, do I have to keep doing this? No, I do not own them… Square does.

Trapped With Caraway, Friends To The Rescue And A Party

Rinoa face was shocked when her father walked through the school doors. She was even more angry at the fact that her father, of all people, came in and dragged her away from the love of her life; also her best friend that she just reunited with only a few hours ago. Caraway did not even give her a reason why he was taking her away. In short, she was pissed.

Rinoa sat in her room and didn't say a word to anyone. She had been crying for what seemed like forever. After a couple hours crying over what could have been, she didn't have anymore tears to cry. She slowly got off of her bed, walked across the room and glanced at her tear streaked face in the mirror. She thought maybe she should clean up a little bit and go downstairs and get an explanation from her father. Rinoa stepped into the shower and let the water grace her skin. She finished up, tossed her hair up and got dressed and walked downstairs.

Caraway was in his study reading the newspaper when he noticed Rinoa walk into the room. She looked pissed.

"I want an explanation, and I want one now!" Rinoa demanded. She had been torn away from her best friend and would have been future husband. She needed to know now why Caraway had taken her from that; a life that would have been perfect for her; a life away from her father.

"Because I don't like Leonhart; he's not good enough for you" Caraway stated simply while continuing to read the morning paper. He hid his smug smile behind the newspaper. He had always hated the Loire's and he wasn't going to have his daughter get involved with anyone one of Laguna's offspring.

"Is that it? That's the reason you tore me away from the love of my life and my best friends? That's all you can come up with?" Rinoa demanded, her hands getting whiter by the second as she gripped her hands into fists. "I can't believe you would do this to me **_Dad!_**" Rinoa yelled. "You ruined my life and now I am going to make yours hell for what you did to me" Rinoa screamed at him and turned around and left the room.

"Good, I have every intention of enjoying your misery" Caraway stated. Now, Caraway knew about Squall from his inside sources. He didn't hate Squall. He would have been perfect for Rinoa if he wasn't Laguna's son. Caraway sighed and continued to read the morning paper. Now, he was in for a life of torture from his daughter.

Rinoa ran back to her room and threw her things around. She was pissed and now she could never ever see Squall again. The only thing that ever made her happy was now gone, gone forever.

With Squall

He ran out of the school doors in hopes that he could catch up with Rinoa. He still couldn't believe that her father came in and took her away. He had to see her. Rinoa was the only person that ever made him happy and now she was gone.

"Shit! I missed her. Now how am I going to see her?" Squall said as he punched his fist into a nearby wall. Selphie, Irvine, and Zell came outside to see what was wrong when they saw Squall punch the wall. He looked really upset and decided to go over and see what was wrong.

"Hey Squall, what's wrong?" Selphie asked.

"She's... gone" Squall said in an inaudible whisper. He didn't know what to do now. He had no way of getting in contact with her. She was gone.

Selphie came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "We'll find her and we'll get her back" Selphie stated with an enthusiastic tone. Irvine came up to her and nodded in agreement.

Squall stood up and faced them. He was lucky to have met these three. He was lucky to have friends like them. He nodded his head and walked back towards the school. His three loyal friends followed and they continued on with their day. They have now been separated for 3 years.

With Rinoa 3 years later

(She's now 21 and Squall's 22. Selphie didn't have much luck contacting Rinoa over the past three years, oh just go with it please? Rinoa couldn't leave even though she was legally able to. Her father has kept her there under house-arrest)

'_I have no way of getting out and even if I did, he would chase after me no doubt. I have to see Squall again; I have to!'_ Rinoa thought to herself. She was just about to devise a plan of getting out of this hellhole when she heard a tap on her window. _'What the...'_ Rinoa thought as she walked over to the window. She opened it and to her surprise she saw... '_Seifer?'_ She thought. '_What the hell is he doing here?'_ She asked herself as she opened the window to let him in.

"Hey Rinoa... mind if I come in?" Seifer asked. Seifer was hoping that he would get to talk to her and change her mind about seeing Squall. He did not like the fact that Squall had chosen Rinoa. Sure, he had fun with Quisitis, but he wanted to see Rinoa again, he had to even if it meant getting slapped or beaten just to talk to her.

"Hi Seifer" Rinoa replied closing the window after he had entered. '_I don't like this... not one bit, I have to get rid of him and fast'_ Rinoa thought as she turned to face him.

Seifer paced around her room for a little while before speaking. His mind was made up he was going to ask Rinoa to marry him today.

"Rinoa I have something very important to ask you and I need an answer as soon as possible" Seifer said rather quickly. He paced around the room a little more and fiddled with the ring in his pocket. He had to ask her and quick before Squall got to her.

"Seifer look, you cheated on me and I want nothing to do with you anymore. I don't love you anymore, can't you see that? I know there are plenty of other girls out there that would love your attention. Please just go away Seifer, please" Rinoa said quietly as a tear escaped her eyes.

Seifer was shocked at the reply he had received and he didn't even get to ask her his question. "Fine, if that's how you feel, then forget it, forget about me and everything that we ever shared" Seifer said with a hint of anger in his voice. He walked over to Rinoa's window, unlocked it, and jumped out. '_She has made her decision, if she wants nothing to do with me then fine she'll have it her way'_ Seifer thought to himself as he walked down the street.

Rinoa closed the window and walked back over to her bed and sat down. '_He has some nerve showing up here'_ Rinoa thought to herself. '_Hyne, will I ever get to see you again Squall?'_ Rinoa thought as tears streaked her face once again.

Caraway had heard the whole discussion between Rinoa and Seifer. Caraway had always liked Seifer. Maybe there was something he could do about it. Maybe there was a way to get Rinoa and Seifer back together and Squall out of her life. '_Oh yes Rinoa my dear, you will be the one who's life I will make miserable not you making my life miserable'_ Caraway thought to himself and laughed a wicked laugh as he walked back down the stairs.

With Selphie, Irvine, and Zell 3 years later

Selphie, Irvine, and Zell had come up with a plan to get Rinoa back to Garden and keep her there (They had been working on it for three years, yes I know that's a long time but come on, cut me some slack... it kind of makes the story more interesting). This summer would be the time Rinoa turned 21 and she would be separated from Squall for 3 years.

Selphie had talked to Headmaster Cid a couple of hours prior to their meeting and asked him what Rinoa's home phone number was (She doesn't know why she didn't do that in the first place). He gladly gave it to her and she ran back to the group and told them she got the number.

"That's great Selph, but how are we going to get Rinoa back with just her phone number?" Zell asked while eating his plate full of hot dogs.

"I was just getting to that. Listen, we can call Rinoa and tell her to pack some things in a suitcase the minute we contact her and she can get ready to leave tonight" Selphie smiled knowing that her plan would work; it had to work.

"Squall is getting worse by the minute you know that right Selphie? He hasn't been out of his office in 3 years. He has been drowning himself in work and I think he's been drinking; he hasn't come near any of us. I'm really worried about him" Irvine said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I know that's why we're going to get Rinoa tonight and surprise him at the party! You do know that the celebration is tonight right?" Both looked at her dumbstruck. "Oh my goodness, you do know that Edea and Cid's party is tonight right?" Selphie asked. When the boy's still stared at her she threw her arms in the air and walked off preparing for tonight and calling Rinoa right now. Irvine and Zell just sat there dumbfounded.

With Selphie

Selphie dialed Rinoa's number and a man with a rather husky voice picked up "Hello?" the man asked.

"Hi, my name's Selphie and I am a friend of Rinoa's, may I speak with her please?" Selphie stated in a very happy tone.

"Yes, hold on one moment please" the man said and put Selphie on hold. She was listening to elevator music for 5 minutes before her best friend picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Rinoa asked hoping it would be someone she could talk to.

"Hello there Mrs. Rin" Selphie said with a smile to her face.

"Selphie? is that you?" Rinoa asked shocked to hear from her friend in 3 years.

"You bet. Now listen to me Rin cause I am only going to say this once; Irvine, Zell, and I have come up with a plan to get you out of there tonight. If we can get you out, then we are going to surprise Squall tonight with you at Edea and Cid's party. Do I still have your attention?" Selphie asked. When she heard a 'yes' she continued. "Ok, what I need you to do is to pack some clothes, not a lot, just a couple pairs cause we can go shopping later for more and put it under your bed until later tonight when we get to your window. After that, Zell and Irvine will be waiting in a car near the corner of the street and we'll drive back to Garden and we'll get you back together with Squall. You got all this Rin?" Selphie asked hoping that she would soon be reunited with her best friend. "He's missed you a lot Rin. He hasn't come out of his office in 3 years since you left. Irvine thinks he might be drinking" Selphie said on the brink of tears as she said the last part.

"Oh my god, Selphie you have to get me out of here, please!" Rinoa begged hoping that her friends plan would work and she could get away from Caraway as soon as possible. Rinoa wrote down everything she was told to do and hung up the phone with Selphie. She stuffed the note in her pocket and began to pack some clothes for tonight. Tonight she would be reunited with her love after three years. She was going to see Squall again.

With Squall

Squall sat as his desk doing paperwork when he started thinking of Rinoa again. '_God, why can't I just fucking forget her? She's gone, she's never coming back. It's been three years and she hasn't called or anything, what the hell am I waiting for?'_ Squall thought to himself. He banged his hand on the desk. He reached over into one of his desk drawers and pulled out some liquor. This had been the only thing keeping him sane since **she** left that day. The day that was supposed to make him to happiest man alive. The one woman that he cared about was gone and now he was calming himself by drinking. '_I won't go to the party tonight, it will just make things worse'_ he thought to himself. As he took a swig of the liquor he thought about Rinoa once again. Her face was everywhere. He couldn't get her out of his head. He needed a distraction. '_I guess I could go to the party; maybe something interesting will happen. 'I doubt it'_ Squall thought to himself. He took one more swig and put it back in his drawer. He stood up and left his office and prepared to get ready for tonight's event.

"Where are you Rinoa? Please come back to me... please" Squall said in a whisper as he entered his room and started getting dressed for tonight.

With Rinoa

Rinoa was finished packing and waited for Selphie to arrive. It would be a matter of minutes before she shows up. Rinoa turned off her light to fool her father into thinking that she was asleep. She dove under the covers and pretended to be asleep as she heard her father's footsteps come up the stairs. Caraway opened the door and saw that his daughter was asleep and closed her door.

'_Tomorrow my dear, you will be married off to Seifer'_ Caraway thought to himself as he opened and closed his bedroom door and went to sleep (yes I know that's early, but just go with it).

8:30 p.m.

Selphie had just climbed up the tree that lead to Rinoa's room and slightly tapped on it. Rinoa slowly walked over to the window and opened it. She immediately threw her arms around her best friend. Selphie put her finger up to her lips to signal her to stay quiet and ushered her to get her things. Rinoa quickly grabbed her bag and closed the window behind her. The pair climbed down the tree and saw the car that Selphie mentioned. They got in and drove off. Once they got in the car, they all hugged and cried, happy that they were once again together. Once again, that Rinoa will see her Knight.

With Squall

Squall had entered the lavish ballroom and immediately went over to the corner near a pillar and supported his body on it. He really didn't want to be here, but he would feel bad if he didn't show up for Cid and Edea's sake. It was around 9:30 p.m. when Cid finally approached Squall. He had a few things to discuss with the young Commander.

Rinoa's Room

Selphie helped Rinoa get ready for tonight's event. She picked out a light blue dress that cut off at her knee's and was a halter design; and she curled Rinoa's hair. Selphie finally finished around 9:30 p.m. just in time to be at the party for a couple hours. Just enough time to see her Squall once again.

With Cid and Squall

"Squall my boy, I would like to ask you something" Cid said as he walked over to the depressed looking 22-year-old (remember it's been three years). Cid had been contacted by Selphie a couple minutes earlier and told him that Rinoa was coming. She told him not to tell anyone because she wanted it to be a surprise. Cid happily agreed but saying that he would hint at Squall to stay longer at the party.

"Sure Headmaster, what is it? oh and by the way, nice party" Squall commented while trying to keep an upbeat attitude.

"Oh thank you and please call me Cid" he replied. "Listen, I think you should take a break from your duties as a Commander for a little while" Cid said hoping that he didn't sound too harsh.

Squall was shocked to hear this from Cid of all people. He didn't know what to say. The only thing he did was the SeeD salute and nodded. After Cid left Squall relaxed against the pillar and continued with his brooding. Little did Squall know, he was about to get one hell of a surprise tonight.

With Rinoa

Rinoa slowly and quietly made her way through the school and snuck into the ballroom. There she saw him; he was against a pillar and brooding. She decided to sneak up behind him and cover his eyes and say "Guess who?" Then she decided against it when she saw him moving out to the balcony. She thought that it was now or never to talk with the man she loved and hadn't seen in 3 years. She slowly made her way over to the balcony and arrived at the double doors. She stood there for a minute or two just looking at him. Taking in his features once again.

Squall stood at the edge of the balcony and looked up to the night sky. He silently whispered "I wished on a shooting star that I would get to see you again one day, but so far my wish hasn't come true, I hope that if I see another shooting star tonight, make a wish that it will come true."

Rinoa clutched her chest as she heard these words. She decided that now was the time to speak. "Don't lean too far ahead, you may fall off, then who would save you?" Rinoa said as she saw his reaction of jumping and turning around and having a shocked look on his face.

"Wha... how? Am I dreaming?" Squall asked hoping that this wasn't a dream. He watched as she slowly walked over to him and put her hands on his face.

"No, you're not dreaming. Your three friends there saved me Squall, and for that I am very grateful. I am happy, no that's an understatement, ecstatic that I get to see you again" She said as tears came to her eyes and she threw her arms around Squall and hugged him till he set her down.

"I can't believe your here. I thought I would never see you again. I guess my wish did come true" Squall said with a small smile on his face.

"And to answer your question that I didn't get to answer three years ago; my answer is yes, that is if the offer is still valid" Rinoa stated hoping that he hasn't lost faith or love for her; a small blush rose to her face.

"Of course it still stands. You are the only person that I would want to spend the rest of my life with Mrs. Rinoa Heartilly. Or should I call you Mrs. Rinoa Leonhart now?" He said with a grin on his face.

Rinoa smiled and she said "Leonhart sounds good to me." She threw her arms around Squall once again and he twirled her around in his arms.

Rinoa and Squall spent the rest of the evening out on the balcony just enjoying each other's company. Squall was thrilled that he has his Angel back and Rinoa was happy that she get's to spend the rest of her life with her Knight.

A/N: Ok, wow, good chapter, although rather confusing even for me. hehe... well umm please R&R and I will update as soon as I can. Also read my other story "The New Kid" I just need a few more reviews on that one before I update. Anyway, other than the confusing parts it was an okay chapter if I do say so myself. Peace!

Kat


	8. Caraway Returns

Disclaimer: no, I do not own them... Square does... do I have to keep doing this? Anyway, I digress, please, read on...

Caraway Returns

Rinoa and Squall after the party ventured up to his dorm room and lay down in his bed. They were happy and smiling at each other as Squall ran his hands through her hair not saying a word to each other just enjoying the silence; along with each other's company. Rinoa finally decided to break the silence.

"So what should we do about my father?" Rinoa asked a little hesitant about laying that amount of pressure on him with that simple question.

"Well, technically, he can't do anything because you are old enough to be out on your own and make you're own decisions. I don't think we have anything to worry about" Squall answered her with a smile on his face as he continued running his fingers through her hair. He let a smile grace his lips as a rather large grin appeared on Rinoa's face.

"Oh, I am so lucky to have you Squall" Rinoa replied as she threw her body on top of Squall and hugged him. He didn't even hesitate to wrap his arms around the woman that would soon be his wife forever. He hugged her for hours until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The Next Morning (With Caraway)

General Caraway woke and went down to the kitchen table to read the morning newspaper and have his morning coffee. He found it kind of odd that his daughter wasn't awake by now. Usually she would have been up and doing chores around the house by now. He stood up from his chair and made his way back upstairs to his daughter's room. He knocked lightly three times and said "Rinoa honey, are you awake?" When no answer came he slowly opened the door and found that no one was in the bed. His face turned beet red with anger and screamed "**RINOA!" **

He slammed the door and ran to his study, picked up the phone and ordered that soldiers immediately go out and search Balamb for his daughter. He was furious with Rinoa that she would actually have the gall to run away from him. Why did she wait 3 years?

With Rinoa and Squall

Squall's eyes slowly opened only to have sunlight blind him and force him to close his eyes again. Rinoa was in the kitchen area of his dorm making breakfast. He heard where the noise was coming from and slowly made his way over to the disturbance.

"Good morning sweetheart" Rinoa said as her back was facing her beloved.

"Good morning" Squall stated half asleep. He walked over to his fiancée and put his arms around her waist. He held her tightly afraid that if he let go, she would be taken away again. Rinoa stopped cooking for a minute and held his arms against her stomach and they stayed that way until they heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it" Squall said while groaning at whoever was disturbing his first morning with his lovely soon to be wife.

Squall opened the door and said "Yes?" He opened the door to reveal the three friends that had brought back his lovely woman. He smiled as he gestured the three of them to come in. Irvine, Selphie, and Zell all took a seat on the couch in his living room and smiled at him; well, Irvine's was a perverted smile anyway.

"So what can I do you three for?" Squall asked as he sat down on one of the chairs. He watched out of the corner of his eye Rinoa making breakfast.

"Well, we just wanted to see how you two were holding up. Word has it that Caraway sent some troops out to look for Rinoa, so I would keep a hold on her so she doesn't get taken away again" Selphie said with a smile. She curled up next to Irvine who put his arm around her and held her close.

"I heard my name out here and was wondering who it was" Rinoa said as she came out with two plates of eggs, toast, and bacon for her and Squall. She set the plates down and ran over to Selphie and gave her a big hug.

"Well, as Selphie was telling Squall, your dad is out looking for you Rinoa, I'd stick close to him at all times" Irvine said as he filled in Rinoa with what Caraway was planning.

"God, that is so like him too, why can't he just leave me alone?" Rinoa said as she let go of Selphie and sat on Squall's lap.

"Well, word also has it, and I wanted to wait until Rinoa was here too to tell you this, but he also wants to marry you off to some guy named Seifer" Selphie said with a horrid look on her face. "Do you know him Rin?" Selphie asked with a questioning face.

Rinoa's eyes suddenly went to the floor. She couldn't believe that her own father would sell her off to marry the one person that she truly does not like at this moment. Rinoa would love to run away with Squall, marry him, and be away from her father forever. She finally spoke,

"He's my ex-boyfriend" Rinoa said with downcast eyes.

With Seifer

Seifer had received a phone call from General Caraway that morning telling him of his plan. Seifer of course obliged and would love to marry Rinoa. Although, she did tell him that she wanted him out of his life forever. She's moved on. She doesn't love him anymore, but any chance to have Rinoa again is worth going for.

Seifer made his way up to Caraway's door and knocked on it. Rinoa's father answered and didn't hesitate to let him in.

Caraway led Seifer to his study and was going to have a discussion with him on how to get Rinoa back and away from Squall.

"On Rinoa's wedding day, you will bust in and say you have a binding and signed contract that you two were wed way before she and Squall ever met and that you haven't gotten a divorce yet, and that is our plan. I hear that they are going to get married within the next month or so, so be quick about it. Find someone to forge Rinoa's signature and fast!" Caraway instructed and gestured for Seifer to leave.

'_I have you now my precious Rinoa forever!' _Seifer thought to himself as he left the Caraway mansion.

With Rinoa and Squall

The five friends chatted away as to how they were going to get Rinoa away from her father. Finally, after 15 minutes of discussing, Squall raised his hand and gestured everyone to be silent. The four quieted immediately and listened to what Squall had to say. He was about to speak when he heard a knock on the door. Squall got up and walked towards to door. He opened it and was surprised at whom he saw; Laguna?

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Squall asked surprised that his father would show up.

Laguna hesitated a little before asking if he could come in. Squall opened the door and allowed his father to enter to room. Laguna noticed that there were already people in the room and hesitated before saying he needed to talk to Squall in private.

"Sure dad, we can talk in my room" Squall suggested and the pair made their way towards the dorm room. "So what's up? I mean, usually you don't make house calls" Squall chuckled a little before telling his father to sit in the chair across from the bed as Squall took a seat on the bed that Rinoa and he were sharing just this morning.

"I have something to tell you that might not make you very happy Squall. I found out from my sources that Caraway is planning on marrying off Rinoa (okay, at this point, Squall already told Laguna that he was marrying Rinoa, I know I didn't write it, but for my sake just go with it please?). "I don't want to see you two ripped apart; I really like Rinoa, she's a keeper" Laguna said with a smile on his face.

"Dad, we already know, Selphie told us this morning, we were just coming up with a plan when you knocked on the door" Squall said with a solemn look on his face. "I didn't think you cared enough and all, with you being the President and me being your son. I thought that being President was more important to you" Squall said with a depressed look on his face. He looked down to the floor and avoided eye contact with his father. Squall and his father have never really spoken a lot since he became President. He always thought his father's job was more important to him than his family.

"Look at me Squall; you know that is not true, you know I care about you more than anything in the world. I admit I do have a lot of responsibilities as a President, but first and foremost, my family comes first" Laguna said getting up from his chair and sitting next to his son on the bed. He put his arms around his son and hugged him; hugged him for what felt like the first time in a really long time. He smiled at Squall hoping that he got his message through.

Squall hugged his father back and was relieved to know that someone cared for him. Someone loved him; other than Rinoa of course. It was a wonderful feeling knowing that he had family he could count on when he needed it.

Rinoa was wondering about what was so important that Laguna needed to talk to Squall about. She pondered for a couple of minutes before Selphie interrupted her thoughts and asked if she wanted to go shopping.

"You know, tonight we're having another celebration to commemorate the new SeeDs right? I think we should go shopping right now and get a beautiful dress that will knock the socks off of our guys okay?" Selphie stated sounding very ecstatic about it.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner Selphie? I could have gone out shopping a long time ago if I had found out about this sooner. Alright, let's go!" Rinoa said with a large grin on her face. Tonight, she would dazzle Squall with a beautiful dress. Unfortunately for Rinoa, tonight would be the last night that Squall would ever be able to see his lovely fiancée. Caraway had a plan up his sleeve. The information Selphie gave to Squall was just a distraction. Caraway was going to take his daughter back tonight; when she was alone without Squall nearby.

Shopping Mall with Selphie and Rinoa

Selphie and Rinoa had been shopping for half an hour when they stumbled across one last store that they had hoped they would find a dress in. They walked in and gasped with their mouths hung open at all the gorgeous dresses in front of them. Selphie immediately took Rinoa's hand a led her to the nearest dress rack.

Rinoa had tried on dresses colors ranging from yellow to brown. Finally, Selphie gave her the perfect dress. It was a light blue halter dress that came down to her ankles and had slits up along the sides ending just midway to her thigh. She loved it. "This is perfect Selphie, perfect" Rinoa said with a gleam in her eyes.

Selphie had picked out a pale yellow strapless dress that came down to her ankles and had slits on the sides just like Rinoa's. The pair left with their gowns and made their way to Rinoa's room to prepare for tonight's event.

1 hour later

Squall was showered and ready to go 10 minutes after Rinoa and Selphie came back. It didn't take long for the men to get ready because all they had to do was jump in the shower, get dressed and throw on some deodorant and body spray. Of course, for the women, it took at least an hour to get ready because they needed to get in the shower, get out, get dressed, dry their hair, do their makeup, and all sorts of things that women do when they get ready for a special event. Rinoa and Selphie were putting on their final touches when they heard a knock at the door. "Here they are" Selphie said with excitement.

Rinoa opened the door and found her soon to be husband in a tux along with Irvine and Zell by his side. They smiled and Squall just gaped at the dress that Rinoa was wearing. He could never get tired of staring at this woman. He loved her so much.

"Are you just going to stand there with your mouth hanging open catching flies or are you going to take us to have a good time at a party?" Rinoa giggled as she saw a blush creep to Squall's face. He offered her his arm and the two men escorted their dates to the dance. Zell's date was waiting there for him. Zell had asked the library woman out and she had said yes.

They arrived at the ballroom within 10 minutes. Squall and the gang made their way across the room towards a table. Once seated, they started talking about tonight's events and what they were going to do afterwards. Rinoa suggested that all of them go back to her and Squall's place and just hang out. Everyone nodded in anticipation.

The music started playing a slow song and Rinoa glanced over at Squall who was staring off into space and wondered if he would want to dance with her. Finally, Squall felt someone watching him and he turned his head and faced Rinoa. She lifted one finger (like in the game) and smiled at him. He nodded and they made their way to the dance floor. They danced for hours and were enjoying each other's company when suddenly the lights went out. Squall held Rinoa close by him and made sure no one made a move to hurt her even though he couldn't see a thing. Suddenly, there were gun shots and everyone started screaming and was diving on to the ground. Thankfully, Squall memorized the ballroom and knew exactly where to go. Although, when he turned to run with Rinoa by his side, he didn't feel her hand in his. Squall started to panic. Then he heard Rinoa screaming his name at the top of her lungs. He started to run towards her voice but it kept getting more distant. Whoever did this is going to pay severely.

Seifer had blindfolded Rinoa and started to run out the door with her in his arms; he was carrying her bridal style. Rinoa's screaming started to get annoying to Seifer so he put a gag in her mouth to shut her up.

Squall found the light switch by the wall and turned it on. Everyone started to get up off the ground and Squall scanned the room to make sure everyone was okay. He was still very upset that Rinoa was kidnapped. He would do everything in his power to get her back.

Squall ran to his office and called the one other person he needed help from in this matter; his father.

"Presidential office, how may I help you?" the operator asked politely.

"Yes, this is Squall, Laguna's son" he said without hesitation, "This is an emergency" he stated with fear in his voice.

"Hold on one moment Squall, I will put you through immediately" the operator said and put him on hold for what seemed like forever to Squall but was only 15 seconds.

"Hey Squall what's wrong? I heard from my secretary that it was…" Laguna was cut off by Squall hurriedly telling him what was wrong.

"Rinoa's been kidnapped dad and I need some help" Squall said as he was on the verge of tears. "I finally get my best friend and future wife back and now she's gone again, what do I do? Please help me dad, please" Squall said desperately while crying a little bit.

"Ok, ok calm down, now who do you know that would take Rinoa? Wait a second, it's most likely Caraway, and he probably hired someone to do it for him" Laguna said with anger in his tone. "I will be over right away, you stay right there Squall and don't move."

Squall and Laguna hung up and he made his way back to the ballroom. He sat down at a table and began to think why Caraway would want to do this to his own daughter. About 10 minutes later Laguna rushes through the main doors into the ballroom and scanned it to see where his son was. Laguna saw a lone figure sitting alone and thinking to himself and Laguna smiled '_Always thinking'_ Laguna said and made his way over to Squall.

"Hey Squall" Laguna said hoping to snap Squall out of his thinking state.

"Oh, hi dad, I'm so glad that you're here, I didn't know who else to turn to."

"It's okay, it's what I'm here for, to help you" Laguna said with a large smile on his face. "Now, would you like to explain to me what happened?"

"Okay, so Rinoa and I are dancing when all of a sudden the lights turn off and I hold her close to me so she wouldn't get hurt. Then, when I go to run, she's not there, she must have ducked to the ground and crawled away and the kidnapper must have gotten to her before I could" Squall said with tears in his eyes and a pain indescribable in his heart.

Laguna pulled his son close to him and hugged him as Squall cried into his chest. He knew what kind of pain Squall was going through. He can speak from personal experience. Laguna remembered a quick memory of Raine and smiled. He loved her so much and he missed her very much too.

"Ok, here's what we're going to do. We are going to try and find a way to get into Caraway's house and get Rinoa back" Laguna said with determination in his voice.

"Selphie found a way before and we got Rinoa back, although I don't know if that will work a second time; he probably bolted all the windows and doors so she can't get out this time" Squall said with a tear streaked face.

"Well, then we'll just have to take her back with force then" Laguna said. He was horrified that Caraway would even do this. The pair stood up and made their way to Squall's office where they could talk more about their plan, but it was put to a halt when Selphie, Irvine, and Zell walked up to them.

"Squall, what's going on? Where's Rinoa?" Selphie asked with a worried tone to her voice.

"She…she was kidnapped" Squall said and ran off with Laguna right behind to his office where they would plan out what would happen next.

A/N: Hey hey I'm back after almost a month. I know this chapter is probably pretty short but I thought I would update before I go away for the weekend. You know the drill, R&R and I will update as soon as I can. Also, please please please read my other story, it's an Inuyasha/Kagome piece called "The New Kid" I still need some more reviews on that before I update again. Peace out kids!


	9. The Final Triumph

Disclaimer: No, once again I do not own them Square does. This is the last chapter, and I do say that this is the best one written. Thank you to everyone who has read my story and reviewed it, I couldn't have made it through without you. Now, on with the finale…

The Final Triumph

Seifer dragged Rinoa from the ballroom to a nearby limo and shoved her in. He glanced back to make sure no one was following him, jumped in, and they drove off towards Caraway's mansion.

Rinoa screaming finally calmed down and she gave up because no one could hear her scream from where she was being dragged off to. She slumped over in the limo seat and started to cry. She glanced over at her attacker when he took off the blindfold and her face turned from frightened and scared to just plain pissed. She threw her body at Seifer and started to attempt to choke him but he just pushed her off of him.

"Why are you doing this Seifer? What did I ever do to you that made you want to kidnap me?" Rinoa said firm but slightly frightened on the inside.

"Because my dear Rinoa, we are married, and I am here to take back my wife" Seifer said with a large grin on his face and he brought his hand up to stroke her cheek but she slapped it away. "Now listen here Rinoa, you will do everything I say, or you will be very sorry, oh you will be very sorry."

"You're not going to get away with this, once Squall finds out you were the one that kidnapped me, you won't be in one piece when he's done with you" Rinoa stated with anger and hatred in her eyes and heart. She has never had this much anger in her heart since her father kidnapped her. Rinoa never thought that Seifer would stoop this low, down to Caraway's level, just to get what he wanted. "What did you mean by **we're MARRIED?"** Rinoa exclaimed. "I never agreed to marry you. What did my father do this time to make you believe that we were married?"

"That my beautiful Rinoa is the beauty of lying. See, Squall doesn't need to know that the contract is fake; and you never needed to be there to sign off on being married. All I needed was someone who was excellent in forgery and boom you've got yourself two married people" Seifer grinned with delight as Rinoa was getting ready to pound his face in.

"You asshole I would never ever marry you. Once Squall hears about this, he will be over in less than a minute to rescue me" Rinoa said while crying with anger.

"**IF **he ever finds out and that is a very big if" Seifer said then laughed a big hearty laugh right in Rinoa's face.

Rinoa sat back in her chair hoping and praying that Squall would find her and fast because she didn't want to spend the rest of her life with Seifer.

With Squall

He paced the room of his office for 10 minutes still unable to come up with a plan to get his love back and away from **that** man. Laguna had his head down on the desk thinking of a way as well. He glanced up at his son every once in a while to see if he had stopped pacing and came up with an idea; unfortunately not.

2 Hours Later

"Listen Squall, we've been in this room for hours and we still haven't come up with anything" Laguna inquired although rather sad they couldn't come up with anything.

"I know, but I'm going on what you said earlier about taking her back by force; I think that would be the best way to go" Squall said still pacing the room.

"Alright, what do you suggest?" Laguna asked intrigued with what his son was going to say next.

With Rinoa and Seifer

The limo stopped moving and Rinoa glanced out the window and grimaced; she was at her father's house, the last place she wanted to be.

Seifer led Rinoa out of the limo towards the dreaded nightmare that lied before her. She fell deeper into depression as she got closer to her hellish residence. Rinoa thought of running away but decided against it when Seifer put a gunblade to her back.

The pair entered the house and were greeted by the one person Rinoa didn't want to see at all; General Caraway.

"It's so good to see you sweetheart" Caraway said as fatherly as he could. He gave her a big hug but she stiffened the second he put his arms around her.

'_Get away from me'_ Rinoa screamed in her head. His touch was disgusting. She didn't want to have the same scent on her; she needed to get out but she didn't think it was going to happen anytime soon.

With Squall and Laguna

Squall and Laguna figured out they were just going to barge in there and somehow get Rinoa back. They were going to get her back one way or another.

With Rinoa and Seifer

"Rinoa, you should be pleased to know that you and Seifer are going to be married today. I know how much you love him and can't wait to be his bride so hurry upstairs and get dressed" Caraway said with a large grin on his face. With that, he walked out of the room and into his study.

"Now my lovely Rin, it's time for you to get ready, don't keep me waiting too long" Seifer said and attempted to kiss Rinoa on the lips but she turned her face and he only got her cheek. He inwardly groaned at the lack of affection his future wife is showing him. He walked out the door and into another room to get ready.

Rinoa screamed as loud as she could and collapsed on the bed and cried. '_Squall please help me. Please hurry!'_ Rinoa screamed in her thoughts. She just lay there and cried for she was marrying the worst person in the world. Squall at least treated her with respect once in a while. Although he has his unemotional parts from time to time, he really is a tender and caring person who will do anything if someone he loves and cares for is in danger.

1 Hour Later

About an hour later, Rinoa exited her bedroom wearing all white. She was hoping she would be wearing this dress when she married Squall; but now that wasn't going to happen. She was stuck; stuck in a loveless marriage until death do them part.

Rinoa's dress was strapless and came down to her feet. She had a long train that followed behind her and wore matching white sandaled high heels. She descended down the walkway not smiling at all underneath her veil. She cursed her father over and over in her mind as she walked down the aisle. Rinoa reached the altar to her worst nightmare.

The ceremony went off without a hitch. Rinoa was forced the say "I do," because if she didn't Squall would die and Rinoa didn't want that to happen to him at all.

The reception lasted an hour and a half before Seifer and Rinoa left for their honeymoon.

Squall arrived 30 minutes later just as Seifer and Rinoa were boarding the plane to their blissful (to Seifer) and hellish (to Rinoa) honeymoon.

"Damnit, I'm too late!" Squall exclaimed as he got out of his car. He cursed Deling City traffic. He approached Caraway's door and banged on it. "Open up Caraway, I know you're in there" Squall yelled as he continued to bang on the door until it finally opened.

Caraway answered the door and smirked when he saw who it was. "Well, who've we got here? Squall Leonhart at my door?" He laughed at Squall's angered facial expression. Suddenly, Laguna appeared behind Squall and Caraway's face immediately went from very happy to extremely pissed.

"You! You're the reason why my daughter didn't marry Seifer to begin with. It was because of you're offspring, you're **Spawn** that I had to resort to getting her back on the right path" Caraway screamed at Laguna.

'_That's it no one makes fun of my father!_ Squall said in angry thought. He lunged himself at Caraway and started to strangle him. Nobody made fun of Squall's family; nobody.

"Squall stop don't kill him" Laguna said trying to stop his son's insidious behavior. He grabbed Squall on the shoulders and tried to take him away from Caraway before anything too irrational came about.

"I can kill him and make it look like an accident" Squall screamed as his hold on Caraway's neck tightened.

"Stop Squall, right **NOW!"** Someone said from behind. The three turned around and saw Rinoa and Seifer standing there.

"Rinoa thank goodness you're okay, I've been looking for you" Squall said as his grip loosened on Caraway's neck. "Did Seifer kidnap you?" Squall asked looking extremely pissed at Seifer.

"I'm sorry Squall, I'm… I'm with Seifer now, please don't come get me anymore" Rinoa said as tears escaped her eyes. She ran into the house and locked herself in her room. She cried about giving up the man of her dreams for a scumbag.

Squall stood there speechless. His grip on Caraway's neck completely loosened. Caraway took this opportunity to grab his gun and point it at Squall's chest. Rinoa looked out the window to see if Squall had left yet and her eyes widened as she screamed in horror "NOOOO."

Caraway shot Squall right in the chest. Squall put his hand on his wound, looked up at Caraway with anger and hatred in his eyes, and then fell to the ground clutching his chest while barely breathing. Caraway then ran inside and locked the doors.

Laguna rushed over to Squall and helped him to his feet. Laguna put one of Squall's arms around his neck and carried him to the car and brought him to the hospital immediately.

With Rinoa

Rinoa watched from her window in horror as Squall was dragged off to the hospital. She ran out of her bedroom door, but was stopped by Seifer when she had almost made it out the front door.

"I don't think so" Seifer said while holding her arm and wiggling his index finger at her. She scowled at him and spit in his face. He growled then slapped her across the cheek. He then punched her in the eye and she fell to the ground clutching her face.

"H…how could you? You bastard! I want to leave, I need to see if Squall is okay" Rinoa said as she slowly got up still holding her face. When she took her hand away she could see a small amount of blood. She started crying, screaming "I hate you!" ran back to her room, and locked herself in there. She would be in there for the next 7 years without any contact with Squall.

At The Hospital

Squall awoke a couple hours later with an excruciating pain in his chest. He glanced down and felt that he had bandages wrapped all around his middle region. He tried looking around the room but his vision was still blurry. Squall blinked a couple of times and his vision readjusted.

Laguna entered the room and greeted his son by running over to his bedside, crying, and giving him a hug. "I thought you were going to die I was so worried about you" Laguna said with a tear streaked face.

"It's nice to see you too dad" Squall laughed a little bit but wincing in pain. He glanced at his father who by now let go of him and was staring off into space thinking of a way to get Caraway in trouble for this. Caraway was going to pay severely.

7 Years Later (I know, it's a long time, but just go with it hehe)

Squall wandered the peaceful streets of Balamb thinking about the one woman that was taken away from him so long ago. It still hurts him to this day knowing that she will never come back. He glances up and notices he is on a dock just staring out at the ocean.

Standing alone is what Squall enjoys the most; but since he met Rinoa (again), everything changed; it felt like his life was more than work and school. Ever since she left that day 7 years ago, he has been damaged.

Laguna decided not to go after Caraway because he didn't want to stoop down to that level of revenge and hatred just so he could feel satisfied. He left Caraway alone, and Caraway left Laguna alone and they haven't spoken a single word to each other in a long time.

Squall hasn't gotten involved with anyone since Rinoa left. He has been drinking and he has started smoking. The stress level is beyond comprehension and the liquor and cigarettes soothe his thoughts and calm him down. Squall turned around and walked away from the dock and back to his apartment. He unlocked the door and went directly to his bed and lay down on it. He immediately fell asleep and had a dream he hasn't had for 7 years:

_Flashback/ in a dream_

"_Hey Squall come here I want to talk to you!" a young girl, age 7 with raven hair yelled to the brunette a couple yards away. _

_The young boy, age 8, came running towards the young girl laughing. He was out of breath by the time he reached her. "What... do... you want... Rinoa?" the young boy stated in between breaths. _

"_Squall will we umm... be friends forever?" she asked avoiding eye contact with him. This was a question that was bothering her. She had overheard her father's friend Laguna say that Squall was leaving for Balamb Garden in a couple of weeks. She dreaded the day that would come because Squall was her first friend. Of course, Squall didn't know he was moving yet; and she didn't tell him either; it just broke her heart too much. _

"_Of course silly, where would you get that idea?" Squall asked cocking his head to the side. He liked Rinoa a lot. She was his first friend; but it looked like something was hurting her; something that she wasn't telling him. He looked at her with confusion; wondering why she thought of a question like that. _

"_Well... umm... never mind" Rinoa said with sadness. She wanted to tell him, she really did, it just hurt too much to know that her first and best friend was leaving in a couple of weeks and he didn't even know. _

_Suddenly, Laguna, Squall's father came out and told Squall that it was time to come inside for dinner. That was the last time that Squall ever saw his best friend. He didn't even get to say goodbye. Squall cried since the day he left. _

_He didn't even get to say goodbye. _

_End Flashback_

Squall sat up gasping for air. _'God Rinoa, why the fuck did you leave me for that piece of shit? Rinoa, I still love you, please come back to me; please'_ Squall pleaded in his head as he started crying. He got up off the bed and went over to the cherry furnished cabinet and slowly opened the door. He took out a bottle of Svedka Vodka. He took a couple hearty swigs and put it back. He closed the door and walked out to his balcony. Squall took a seat and lit a cigarette. He inhaled deeply and slowly blew the smoke out. Something about smoking seemed to calm Squall down. Eventually he would have to quit.

'_I can't get her out of my head'_ Squall thought to himself as he took another drag of his cigarette. Squall eventually drifted off to sleep out on the balcony and spent the night there. He would hold nightmares in his head that would not seem to ever go away.

With Rinoa

Rinoa paced around the kitchen thinking of a way to escape Seifer and make her way back to Squall. She needed to see him again. Rinoa crossed her arms and leaned on the counter and thought of a way to escape. She had tried to escape from Seifer multiple times, but he always found her and she eventually gave up trying. But when she heard news from Selphie saying that Squall had been drinking again, and now smoking, she needed to get back to him.

'_Ok, so all I need to do is drug Seifer and get the hell away from him'_ Rinoa said to herself. She carefully touched the black marks around her eyes. Seifer had hit her multiple times because she was running away. Rinoa had promised Seifer that she wouldn't do it anymore but the beatings continued. She had bruises that stretched all along the backside of her back, all down her arms and even down in the "special place."

Rinoa had been diagnosed with not being able to have kids and Seifer blamed her for it. He continued to beat her because he was so convinced that it was her fault that she would not be able to give him an heir.

Rinoa quietly packed her bags and went downstairs. Seifer awoke and asked Rinoa to make him a drink. Rinoa inwardly smiled because he was falling right into her trap. She went to the kitchen and mixed together his two favorite liquors and put in a special drug that would have him pass out for the next 3 days; and by then Rinoa would be long gone.

Seifer passed out immediately and Rinoa ran out the front door. She got into her car and started driving towards Balamb. She finally reached Balamb and she jumped out of the car. She ran towards the entrance of Balamb Garden, she was hoping that maybe Squall was working in his office or something. As Rinoa ran through the halls, she ran into Selphie and the gang and she hugged all of them.

"Rinoa, you need to talk to Squall, he's in really bad shape. The last time we spoke was 5 years ago. He completely shut people out after you left. Please help him Rinoa" Selphie pleaded with tear stricken eyes. Rinoa hugged her friend and said that she would promise to get Squall back to normal.

With Squall

Squall lay out on the balcony with a cigarette in one hand and liquor in the other and he pondered what it would be like if he fell from this top floor. Of course he wasn't going to do it, but he just wondered about it. He then tilted his head upwards and stared at the stars. He heaved a sigh and closed his eyes. Squall was jolted out of his reverie when he heard someone crash through his front door.

"What the fuck?" Squall said a little too loud.

Squall immediately drew out the Lionheart and pointed it towards this person who spoiled his evening alone. Squall squinted his eyes hoping to get a clearer image of this suspect, only soon to find that it was the outline of a woman.

"Who goes there?" he said aloud as the figure walked closer. Squall had not shaved for weeks and he looked extremely exhausted from the lack of sleep.

"Please, put down your weapon, I am unarmed" the voice said. She suddenly began to walk closer. Squall recognized that voice from somewhere but he couldn't put a finger on it. He lowered his gunblade and walked towards the figure. She was in the dark so he couldn't get a clear picture of her face.

Rinoa walked out of the darkened room and into the light. Squall's face had instantly went to shock. He just stood there unable to say anything. Here before him stands the woman that left him 7 years ago. Squall dropped the gunblade on the ground and rushed over to Rinoa and put his arms around her. Rinoa brought her arms around his midsection and hugged him just as tightly back.

"What are you doing here I thought you were with Seifer?" Squall asked as he hugged Rinoa once more before letting her go so they could sit down.

"Well, the reason I left you was because if I didn't marry Seifer they were going to kill you and I couldn't let that happen to you, I love you too much" Rinoa said with tears in her eyes and she hugged Squall tighter hoping that she would never have to let him go.

"I had to get out of there. I drugged Seifer's drink and ran. I had to see you again" Rinoa said as she hugged Squall even tighter.

Squall tightened his grip on Rinoa and caressed the back of her head with his hand. He breathed in her sweet scent and they sat there enjoying each other's company. Squall was extremely happy that Rinoa came back. He glanced at her and smiled which was something that Squall never did. Squall rarely showed emotion, but when he was around Rinoa, he couldn't help but get a little emotional.

Rinoa then inquired about his habits since she was gone. Squall's eyes went downcast towards the floor. "I'm sorry Rinoa, it's just I got really depressed since you left and I didn't even bother thinking of another way out instead of smoking and drinking. I'm so sorry" Squall said with tears in his eyes.

"It's ok Squall, I understand. As long as you quit, it will be okay" Rinoa said with a smile on her face; a smile that always made Squall weak in the knees. He smiled back at Rinoa and they spent the evening together.

The Next Morning

Seifer awoke with a monstrous headache. "Rinoa?" He yelled to no one. He got up and searched the house but Rinoa was nowhere in sight. Seifer gripped the banister knob and literally tore it off with ease. He screamed as loud as he could and immediately went to the phone to contact Caraway.

"Yes?" Caraway answered from the phone in his study.

"It appears your daughter has run away from me again sir" Seifer said with anger and hatred in his voice. "I want out of this deal, she obviously loves Leonhart more than me" Seifer also said.

"NO! You are not allowed out of this deal. I was afraid she would do this so I came up with a Plan B" Caraway stated with a calm and collected voice. "We finish off Leonhart" were his simple words, "And you are the man to do it."

With Rinoa and Squall

Rinoa awoke in Squall's bed with his arm around her waist and her head upon his chest. His breathing was relaxed and his face looked so peaceful; she hated to wake him up.

Rinoa had no idea that Squall was awake long before she even awoke. He was waiting for the right moment to speak and scare her. Rinoa turned her head to the other side and glanced at the clock and when she looked back, her face was plastered over with a look of shock when Squall kissed her flat on the lips. When he released she smiled, a genuine smile.

With Seifer

Seifer trudged through the halls of Balamb Garden in search of one thing, the one thing that mattered most to him, and that was Rinoa. He knew he had a fight, a fight he was not going to lose to the likes of Squall Leonhart.

Seifer found Rinoa and Squall sitting and chatting in the cafeteria with Zell, Irvine, and Selphie. Irvine had said a very perverted joke and everyone was shaking their heads when Seifer came over and rudely interrupted them.

"Rinoa, get the hell away from him **NOW!**" Seifer yelled at Rinoa causing her to flinch and move closer to Squall. "Rinoa, I will say this one more time, get the fuck away from him." "You're coming home with me now."

Rinoa looked Seifer straight in the eyes and glared; she was not going to go home with him; she was with Squall now and for forever.

"Seifer, you know I don't love you anymore; just leave both of us" she said gesturing to she and Squall "alone" Rinoa spoke with such force, her face was beet red, her knuckles were white, and her face held a glare that could scare a man to shit his pants. Squall needed to get up and hold Rinoa back from attacking Seifer. Squall had to restrain his entire being as well from beating Seifer himself. Squall calmed Rinoa down finally and they both sat back down.

Seifer just stood there and smirked; he loved to piss Rinoa off; but when it came to Squall, it was pure ecstasy.

Rinoa stood up again, walked up to Seifer still holding her glare, and she was about to walk off, but before she did, she spoke these last words to his smirking face. "You disgust me. The sight of your face makes my stomach churn. I would never go with you even if you were to last person on the planet. I don't want you anywhere near me. Just the thought of you makes me want to slit my wrists. I hate you with every living cell in my body" Rinoa spat at Seifer with every ounce of venom she could muster. She glared at him with so much hatred it made Squall back away from Rinoa a little bit. Rinoa finally left the room and went back to her dorm with Squall immediately following suit. Seifer just stood there speechless. He had lost; it was over. Squall had won. Seifer left the school and reported to Caraway that he was leaving and Caraway couldn't do a thing to change his mind. Caraway was pissed, and attempted to kill Seifer but didn't succeed.

Squall and Rinoa had gotten rid of one of their problems, but now all they have to deal with is Caraway; he was bound to be extremely pissed.

Caraway couldn't depend on someone else to do the job for him; he just had to do it himself. Squall and Rinoa were now prepared for anything. Rinoa figured since Seifer didn't come and get her by now, he was gone. Now all they had to embrace for was Caraway.

Caraway walked through Balamb Garden with one goal in mind, he didn't care who got in the way, and he was going to get rid of Squall Leonhart no matter what. Caraway barged through Rinoa's dorm room and pointed the gun straight at Squall's chest. "Now, I am going to do this the right way" Caraway sneered at Squall.

"Caraway, you've gone too far. I am happy with Squall, who cares if he's Laguna's son" Rinoa stated hoping her father would reconsider his actions.

I do, I care; you can do so much better Rinoa. That's why I hired Seifer" Caraway spat at Rinoa.

"You do know that this is the same Squall Leonhart I knew when I was 8 right? You didn't seem to have a problem with it then. Wait, you wouldn't know that because you were never involved in my life" Rinoa scorned at him with bitterness and hatred.

"Well that's because every time I looked at you it would hurt; I would always see your mother when I looked into your eyes" Caraway said as he lowered the gun a little giving Squall a few seconds to relax. "But you are distracting me from my true objective here sweetheart" Caraway spat as he brought the gun back up to the direction of Squall's chest. Squall gestured for Rinoa to leave the room and she was a little hesitant to. Rinoa left the room and headed towards the kitchen to find a pan to beat Caraway over the head with.

Squall and Caraway were having a stare-off. They glared at each other without ever once breaking eye contact. Rinoa scurried around the kitchen trying not to make too much noise. Squall never broke eye contact with Caraway, but when Rinoa came back into the room quietly with pan in hand and slowly raised it but brought it down swiftly. Caraway turned around and saw that Rinoa had a pan in her hand with a vicious look on her face. Before he fell to the ground he said one word, "Why?" then collapsed on the ground.

"Because you are a selfish asshole, that's why" Rinoa stated with a look of victory. She dropped the pan and ran over to Squall. "What do we do now?" Rinoa asked. She gazed into his eyes and she knew that Squall was the one she was willing to fight for in whatever challenged them.

"We enjoy our lives together if that sounds like a good idea to you" Squall remarked with a smile on his face as he gazed into the eyes of his fiancée. They joined hands and walked out the door in search of a new place to live and start their family, together, without anymore interruptions.

2 Years Later

Samantha and Jason came running towards two wide open arms that encircled them and crushed them in a giant hug. Who would have thought that Squall Leonhart would be so good with children?

Rinoa came over to Squall after watching the display of laughter and happiness between Squall and the kids.

"Selphie's kids sure are adorable aren't they? I'm happy she's letting us watch them while she and Irvine are on their honeymoon" Rinoa said with a rather large grin on her face as she watched the two children run, play, and laugh.

Squall smiled, grabbed Rinoa's hand and made his way over to the front porch of the house they bought 1 year ago and sat down to watch the kids play. "The two lovebirds should be back tomorrow and then we can work on having our own kids" Squall said with a mischievous grin on his face. A blush crept to his face when he saw Rinoa smiling like a giddy schoolgirl.

"Squall don't be naughty, not in front of the kids" Rinoa said as a blush crept to her face. She playfully slapped his shoulder and rested her head on it after.

Caraway finally gave up in trying to get Rinoa to marry someone else. He grew to like Squall and made amends with Rinoa although she still doesn't talk to him. As for Quisitis, she ran off with Seifer and they got married and had a couple of kids and are living in Dollet.

Rinoa and Squall finally set the date for the wedding. Rinoa rushed up to her room, took a shower, and prepared for the day that she would become Mrs. Squall Leonhart.

The moment finally came when Rinoa and Squall would be together forever, with no interruptions of course. Seifer was gone and Caraway just sort of disappeared; but Rinoa wasn't complaining. The wedding commenced without problems. As soon as the reception was over, Rinoa and Squall were out the door and to a plane that was going to Hawaii where they would spend 3 glorious and physical weeks together.

3 Weeks Later

Rinoa and Squall stepped off the plane after their glorious vacation and trudged their way back to the house. Squall had been called into work, so Selphie came over to help Rinoa unpack. As Rinoa was unpacking, she felt a little pain in her abdominal area. Selphie became concerned and drove Rinoa to the hospital. After a half hour wait, the doctor and Rinoa came back out with smiles from ear to ear.

"Is everything alright Rinoa?" Selphie asked with concern. She noticed Rinoa's facial expression hadn't changed, so she must be alright.

"Everything is perfect Selphie, perfect" Rinoa said as she grabbed Selphie's hand and dragged her over to a corner of the room and whispered what the news was. Selphie's face turned to shock and she hugged Rinoa so hard she could barely breathe.

"You have to tell Squall" Selphie said with excitement as they drove back to Rinoa's house.

"I know, how do you think he'll take it?" Rinoa asked as her face went from happy to a little worried.

"He will love you even more. I'm sure Squall was waiting for when this moment arrived" Selphie said as she reassured her worried friend.

With Squall

'_Will this meeting ever end? I'm about ready to fall asleep'_ Squall thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep. Finally, after 30 minutes of praying that the meeting would end, it ended. Squall inwardly thanked the gods that it was over; now it was time to go home to Rinoa.

Rinoa was finishing up making dinner when she heard Squall pull into the driveway. She was excited and nervous on the inside because she wouldn't know how he would react to her big news.

Squall entered the front door and greeted his wife with a hug and a long kiss on the lips. Rinoa smiled and giggled at the affection that her husband was showing her. She loved it that he opened up more and was showing her this love since they met.

"I…have something to tell you Squall and I am not quite sure how you are going to react. I want you to know that I will love you no matter what your decision is after I tell you" Rinoa said as she turned around to face her husband.

Squall was quite nervous as to what Rinoa was going to say because it was the same look Quisitis gave him when she broke up with him. Squall started to panic, but didn't show it. He nervously awaited what his wife was going to say.

"I… I'm pregnant" Rinoa said and then looked down at the ground. She didn't look up to see what Squall's reaction was. When he didn't say anything for 5 minutes, '_he made his decision'_ Rinoa thought in her head. She started to walk away when her wrist was grabbed and she was pulled into a crushing hug.

"We're going to be a family now Rinoa. I don't know why you stared to walk away, but I will never leave you, I love you more than anything in the world. I thought you were going to break it off with me, because you had the same look on your face that Quisitis had when she broke up with me. I will love you always Rinoa and I want to stay with you till the end of time" Squall said as he kissed her long and hard on the lips.

Rinoa wasn't quite sure how to react. She didn't think he would take it this well. She smiled and returned the kiss.

Squall and Rinoa finished their dinner and made their way to the bedroom. They lay in bed for a couple of hours in each other's arms.

Rinoa and Squall were forever bound as Angel and Knight.

_The End_

A/N: Well, here is the end. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed on this story. I am forever grateful. Please read my other story "The New Kid" an Inuyasha/Kagome ficlet. Thank you once again to everyone who reviewed I couldn't have finished this story without your support.


End file.
